De Enemigos a Amigos y de Amigos a
by HikariLilium
Summary: Sonic, con su peculiar habilidad de hacer amigos, a conseguido hacerse un espacio en la vida de Shadow. Una extraña seudo-amistad que funciona para ambos. Pero un día, husmeando en sus cosas, por accidente descubre algo de Shadow que no lo deja tranquilo. Sonadow.
1. Chapter 1

¡Holi!

Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de un nuevo fanfic Sonadow : D

(Mas bien es un Shadonic, pero me gusta más como suena "Sonadow XD)

Sigo siendo un asco con los títulos T_T

Advertencias:  
-Errores de ortografía.  
-Cosas sin sentido.  
-Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de SEGA.  
-La historia si me pertenece, salio de la mente de esta loquita que escribe. XD  
-Yaoi/ChicoxChico.  
-¡Disfruten, mi gente!

**De enemigos a amigos Y de amigos a…**

_Capítulo 1_

Ya empezaba a preguntarse porque siempre termina allí. Y es que así era, siempre que salía a sus paseos solitarios, cosa que muy frecuente, al regresar iba casi instintivamente hacia aquella pequeña casa aislada de toda otra clase de construcciones. No importara cuentas veces el dueño de aquella vivienda se lo repitiera, él nunca le avisaría cuando pasaría por allí. Primero porque casi nunca llevaba un dispositivo de comunicación consigo. Cada tanto su hermano le obligaba a llevar algún artefacto que el mismo había hecho, pero los pobres objetos terminaban por sufrir los mismos terribles destinos: se rompían en alguna pelea, eran olvidados o simplemente no soportaban la velocidad y terminaban perdiéndose en algún camino. El segundo motivo era que ni el mismo sabía cuándo ni cómo iba a terminar parado frente a su puerta, otra vez. Pero, ya estaba allí ¿Cierto?

Dejo de lado su pequeña reflexión, que le llevo apenas unos segundos inconscientes, y toco la puerta con energía y educación. Luego dio unos pasos hacia atrás y espero ser atendido. Pero esto último nunca ocurrió. Fue otra vez hacia la puerta y toco con insistencia infantil. Espero otra vez.

Ni un grito, ni un ruido, ni un solo insulto ni amenaza de muerte.  
Dio un suspiro y se asomó por la ventana mas cercana, tratando de ver hacia el interior de esta pero las cortinas no le permitieron distinguir nada. Por lo que volvió a su lugar y junto aire.

-¡Vamos! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡No escaparas de mí! ¡Sé que estas allí dentro!- Le grito a la casa.

-No, no lo estoy-

La voz fantasmal que le susurro a sus espaldas, demasiado cerca para su gusto, lo hizo saltar lo más lejos que pudo. Sentía que su corazón se detuvo un segundo.

-Ah, allí estas- Trato de parecer natural y se colocó las manos tras la cabeza, en pose despreocupada.

-¿Te asustaste, faker?- Camino hacia la puerta para abrirla y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, aunque menor sentía que se reía a carcajadas en su cara.

\- ¡Ja! estuvo buena esa. Eh- Camino tras el para entrar en la casa- ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaste preparándolo?- Usaba un tono de burla para devolverle la broma. Aunque en realidad no estaba enojado, en lo más mínimo. Estas seudo peleas eran parte de su seudo amistad desde hace tiempo. Y le gustaba como estaban las cosas, le gustaba mucho.

-Fue espontaneo- Coloco una bolsa sobre la mesita que tenía en la sala- No pensé que fueras a reaccionar tan infantilmente- otra vez esa sonrisa burlona.

\- Estoy seguro que pasaste toda la tarde esperando por mí, atrás de un arbusto vigilando a ver cuando llegaba- Se tumbó en el sofá con total confianza.

-Si, eso hice- termino de acomodar sus cosas y camino hacia el sofá lentamente- Pero no tendría que haberlo hecho...- lo miro con cara seria, muy seria, ya no era una broma- Si avisaras cuando demonios vas a venir-Lo golpeo con un almohadón- Y quita tus asquerosos pies de mi sofá.

-Ohh, vamos, estoy cómodo-

-Eres un mocoso...-

-Asi que... admites que me esperaste toda la tarde- Sonrió burlón.

-Lo digo enserio...

-Está bien, está bien- Su plan para hacerlo discutir y que lo dejara estar como le placía no funciono. Se sentó como todo un ser civilizado, o lo más que pudo. -Hey, amigo, ¿tienes comida?-

-Para ti, no.-Se sentó en una silla, cerca de la mesa.

-Vamos, es una norma social darle al invitado algo de comer y beber-

-Nadie te invito- Tomo un libro que había sobre la mesa y comenzó a ojearlo con calma. Sin embargo, escuchaba perfectamente todo lo que decía su "no invitado".

-Me preparare algo yo mismo- Anunció y de un salto se paró para ir hacia la cocina.

-No- Ni siquiera se levantó, de un empujón lo volvió a tirar al sofá- La última vez que intentaste hacer algo tuve que cambiar las cortinas y el techo sigue manchado-

-¡Fue un accidente!-hacía gestos con las manos- ¿Nunca vas a perdonarme por eso?

-No- Sentencio. Se puso de pie y fue hacia la cocina sin decir nada. Su invitado lo miro en silencio y luego sonrió contento.

-¡Gracias, Shadow!- Canto.

-Cállate- Escucho decir desde la cocina.

Ya solo en la habitación, la examino con la vista, todo seguía exactamente igual que la última vez. Bueno, fue hace unos días, tampoco esperaba que hubiera cambiado los muebles desde entonces. Era una casa muy simple. Pensó que casi se veía vacía, por los pocos muebles que tenía. En la sala había una mesa pequeña para comer, con unas pocas sillas. Nunca invitaba a nadie por lo que no tenía razón para tener más sillas. Un sofá, donde se encontraba el ahora mismo. Sabía perfectamente que el sentido de ese mueble era para que el dueño pudiera leer cómodamente con la luz natural que entraba por la ventana. Se había aprendido muchas de las mañas, o hábitos, de su viejo amigo. Bueno, no tan viejo, en realidad hace poco que eran amigos. Pero él ya le tenía la confianza que le tendría a alguien que conociera de toda la vida. Por último, contra una de las paredes había un librero, no era muy grande, pero tenía muchos libros de diferentes tamaños y colores. Sí, todo estaba exactamente igual y pulcramente ordenado. Oh, esperen, hay un libro nuevo. Se levantó y lo tomo.

-Meditaciones metafísicas. Rene descartes- Leyó para si mismo en el lomo del libro y se dispuso a abrirlo para leer la primera página.

Luego de unos segundos, cerró el libro y lo coloco exactamente en el mismo lugar en el que estaba antes.

-No entiendo ni una sola oración- Apoyo la cabeza contra la pared en pose de desánimo y rendición. -Estos libros son muy difíciles, Shadow- Le grito para que lo oyera.

-Si le dedicaras más que unos segundos los entenderías. Siempre haces lo mismo-

-Ahhgs- Mascullo y se sentó en la silla que había usado el mayor antes.

Sobre la mesa se encontró la computadora del dueño de la casa. La encendió para buscar algo con que entretenerse. No era muy apegado a la tecnología, pero debía matar el tiempo mientras su anfitrión estaba ocupado. Si llegaba a quejarse de que se tardaba o de que se aburría, lo echaría del lugar y no le daría de comer.

Al momento en que la pantalla se ilumino sus ojos vieron muchas letras, sin pensarlo minimizo la ventana para buscar algo más. Sin embargo, milésimas de segundos después, su cerebro no pudo evitar ordenar esas letras en palabras y comunicárselas a su mente.

_"Gemidos de placer"_

Si bien esas dos palabras que alcanzó a leer fueron por un acto involuntario, el que le siguió fue un acto cociente. Guiado por una avalancha de curiosidad y preguntas que aclamaban repuesta. Se prometió a si mismo que solo leería esa oración, para estar seguro de lo que se trataba y ahí calmar su curiosidad. Convencido de eso abrió otra vez la ventana y miro sin parpadear.

_"-Si, me gusta- respondió en un hilo de voz entre pequeños gemidos de placer casi inaudibles."_

Listo. Volvió a minimizar la ventana. Ya había cumplido con lo que quería hacer. Sin embargo, nuevas preguntas lo comenzaron a atormentar.

_-¿qué tipo de libro es ese? ¿Serán esas novelas eróticas? Bueno, tampoco es que el personaje estuviera haciendo esa clase de cosas. Seguro lo estoy mal interpretando. Además, ¿que haría Shadow leyendo esa clase de cosas? no creo que el sea de esa clase de personas que...-_ detuvo sus pensamientos y se dio un golpe en la cabeza por ser tan estúpido de imaginar eso de su amigo. Oh, si se enterara de lo que llegó a pensar de el lo mataría, nunca más le volvería a abrir la puerta de su casa. Es más, no volvería a mirarle más que con odio, o quizá ni lo miraría. Por otro lado-_Estoy siendo paranoico. No creo que sea para tanto. Es solo un libro... Que cuenta de alguien que gime... Y esta en su computadora... ¿Porque gemía? ¿Qué era lo que le gustaba? ¿Qué le habrán preguntado?_\- se dio unas palmadas en las mejillas- _Bien, solo un vistazo más. Después de todo él mismo dijo que debía dedicarme a leer un poco más para entender las cosas.¿No? Si._

_"¿Eso te gusta?- dijo mientras besaba con lujuria el cuerpo del menor, y sus manos recorrían su cuerpo con ansia."_

El ruido de algo que se rompía resonó por toda la casa. Sonic, asustado por crecerse atrapado con las manos en la masa, volvió a respirar tranquilo al ver que tras el no había un enfurecido Shadow. En realidad no había nadie, el ruido venia de la cocina.

-¿Shadow, estas bien?- preguntó preocupado y se levantó de la silla listo para ir a ver que ocurrió.

-Si. Solo se me resbaló un vaso y no pude atraparlo porque tenía tu dichosa comida- efectivamente, volvía a la sala con un plato lleno de chilidogs y dos vasos con refresco en la otra. Como todo un buen anfitrión.

Sonic, sin prestar atención a nada de lo que dijo su amigo, se abalanzó sobre el plato y tan pronto como lo tuvo se volvió a tirar, sin ninguna delicadeza, sobre el sofá. Shadow solo suspiró, dejó los vasos sobre la mesa.

-Mh- se sorprendió al ver que olvido encendida su laptop y rápidamente bajo la pantalla de ésta para apagarla. Sintió como su rostro comenzaba a subir de temperatura cuando cierto pensamiento cruzo su mente.

-braccias sskado, tuk si sake lo e me gucsta-

-No hables con la boca llena de comida- lo regaño mientras se sentaba a un lado del erizo azul. - y come más despacio.

El ojiverde trago con fuerza, casi ahogándose.

-Gracias, viejo. Tu si que sabes lo que me gusta- Tan pronto como termino de decir eso volvió a atragantarse de comida.

-Porque eres tan misterioso, Sonic.- Comento sarcástico rodando los ojos.

-Ese papel es tuyo, yo soy el héroe carismático- Al tiempo que hacia una pose heroica.

-Límpiate la boca antes de salvar al mundo, héroe- Le entrego una servilleta.

Sonic reía a carcajadas abiertas y Shadow a veces, muy por lo bajo, también. Pero ya no se molestaba en ocultar sus sonrisas ante el héroe. Y su amigo, en su mente, agradecía eso.

Esos momentos los llenaban de una cálida sensación en el pecho. Shadow se imaginó que esa hermosa sensación era tener a alguien que no lo dejaría estar solo nunca más.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola!

Aqui les traigo el capitulo 2.

Tal vez no les parezca muy interesante, pero era algo necesario XD

Gracias a esas dos personitas que me dejaron sus Reviews, espero que sigan leyendo este pequeño fanfic ^^

* * *

_Capítulo 2_

Ese último día en que Sonic había estado en casa de la forma de vida perfecta, por la noche, cuando ya se encontraba solo, las dudas y la curiosidad sobre lo que había leído volvieron a atacarlo provocándole un insomnio terrible.

El erizo azul estaba hartándose de sus propios pensamientos que no lo dejaban en paz. Quería hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido, pero ¿quién iba a imaginar que el héroe tenía tanta curiosidad?

Decidido a que su estúpido cerebro no entorpeciera su amistad con Shadow, ya que un momento casi logro convencerse de ir a su casa a preguntarle cara a cara las cosas. Emprendió uno de sus largos viajes para despejar la mente.

Este viajecito le tomo aproximadamente una semana. Y esa tarde, con la puesta del sol, estaba allí, nuevamente, frente a la puerta. Pero aún no había tocado, estaba ocupado en otra cosa.

-¡Hola! Bueno, yo recién vuelvo de un paseo y… No, no. –Ensayaba, hablando solo, lo que iba a decirle a su amigo cuando lo viera.

-Bueno, al grano. El último día que estuve aquí leí tus cosas… Y bueno, leí algo raro que me llamo la atención y quería pedirte si…-

-¿Quieres el libro?-

El pobre erizo casi desfallece allí mismo del susto. Shadow había abierto la puerta y se encontró con Sonic hablando solo de espaldas a él.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Ah! Hola- Saludo, aparentado naturalidad. Pero fue ignorado por el mayor quien se fue hacia dentro y en un segundo volvió donde estaba el, con un libro en las manos.

-Me lo dieron el día anterior al que viniste.-Shadow con total seriedad, arrojo el libro que Sonic lo regalaron así que puedes quedártelo. Tengo cosas que hacer, así que adiós- Cerro la puerta y antes de que el erizo azul dijera algo, Shadow había desaparecido.

El héroe estaba congelado. Tardo un par de segundos en procesar lo que había pasado. Admiro lo que tenía en las manos.

-Pero…esto es…-Mirando la hermosa y colorida portada- ¿Un manga…?-

No tuvo más remedio que irse a su casa.

Ya por la noche, estaba por dormirse con el plan de que al día siguiente iría a devolverle el manga a Shadow. Sin embargo, aburrido, pensó en darle una ojeada. No le costaría nada.

Se sentó y tomo el libro, pasando el dedo por las hojas, las hizo moverse rápido para dar un fugaz mirada a como era. Para su asombro, se detuvo en una página, un cuadro que casi hace que se desmaye. Cerró el libro tan rápido como pudo.

-¡¿Qué era eso?!- Grito asustado. Se tomó unos segundos para calmarse.

Volvió a abrir el manga y corrió las páginas hasta buscar otra vez la que llamo su atención.

-¿Pero qué….?- No cambia en su asombro.

La página tenía una hermosa ilustración a color de un zorro negro de ojos azules que recibía gustoso las atenciones de un muchacho de pelaje azul oscuro y ojos verde agua, parecía ser una pantera.

-_Parecen...-_

Sonic examino completamente cada detalle de la hoja, si que le habían puesto atención los creadores. Los muchachos estaban bien dotados, a su parecer.

_-¡Son machos!-_

Ahora, por mucho rechazo que le causara, leyó el dialogo de la página.

"_¿Te gusta, Daiko?"_

"_Si-i *jadeo* se-se siente muy bien, Zai" _

Por toda la hoja habían acotaciones que decían "Suspiros", "Jadeos" y "gemidos".

El héroe no lo soporto más y arrojo el manga hacia el otro lado de la cama. Se paró y empezó a caminar por la habitación.

_-¿Por qué alguien haría esto? ¿Por qué alguien lo compraría?-_ Pensaba algo shockeado- Esperen… ¡¿Shadow compro esto?! Ah, no. _Dijo que se lo regalaron_\- Dejo de caminar y volvió a tomar el manga- ¡¿Por qué alguien andaría regalando estas cosas?!

En este momento, el erizo se tomó el trabajo de leer la portada.

"_De Enemigos a Amigos y de Amigos a…"_ decía el titulo

La imagen era de los dos protagonistas dándose la espalda mutuamente.

-Lo leeré.- Volvió a sentarse, después de haberse convencido de que no tenía nada en contra de la homosexualidad, y se dispuso a leer tranquilo.- Lo leeré como si fuera una historia de amor normal-

Ese fue su plan, pera cada nueva página lo hacía dar un salto de asombro y alejar el manga. Aun así no se rindió, él nunca se rinde, continuo hasta el final, aunque le costó un gran esfuerzo.

-¡Wow!-Exclamó al terminar. Ya solo quedaba la última hoja.

"_Esperamos que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia que hicimos. A nuestros amigos, los protagonistas, no les gusto para nada pero ¡Buehh!. Son las consecuencias de perder una apuesta XD._

_Gracias a todos por su atención. ¡Nos veremos otra vez!_

_Att: Hikari y Eiko Lilium :3"_

-_¿Lo hicieron por una apuesta? Pobres chicos…_\- Dejo el libro sobre la mesita de noche y se acostó plácidamente en su cama.

-_Al menos aprendí muchas cosas nuevas hoy_\- Sonrió.

Como por la pagina 25 Sonic se dio cuenta de que, por mucho rechazo que le causaba ese extraño tipo de literatura, no dejaba de ser solo una historia de amor. Tenía sus partes picantes, como así también tristes, dramáticas y muchas muy graciosas. Y llego a alegrarse por los personajes cuando lograron expresar sus sentimientos.

-Después de todo- Bostezo-No es tan malo-Y se dispuso a dormir tranquilo consigo mismo.

A la mañana siguiente

-¡Ahh!- Sonic se estiraba apenas de haberse despertado y miro la hora- Pero que tarde es… ¡Dormí tan bien!- Decía el héroe a punto de levantarse.

-¡Sonic! ¿No vas a desayunar?- Gritaba Tails del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Ya voy hermano!- De un salto salió de su cama y abrió la puerta de su cuarto para saludar al zorrito- ¡Buenos días!

-Buenos…días…- Tails parecía incómodo.

-¿Qué sucede, Tails?- El zorrito apunto discretamente a la parte baja del abdomen de Sonic y este lo siguió con la vista.-¿Qué? - Sin decir nada más corrió hacia el baño dejando al pequeño zorrito solo.

Sonic se metió directamente a la ducha para bañarse luego de tirar su ropa manchada al cesto de ropa sucia.

_-Hacia mucho que no pasaba eso_-Pensó mientras el agua tibia caída en su rostro. Le gustaba la sensación del agua, pero solo la de las duchas.

-_Creo que la última vez fue cuando aún sentía algo por Sally y soñé que…_-Seguía meditando_\- ¿Soñé con ella anoche?-_ Trato de recordar que era lo que había soñado pero no lo consiguió.

No le dio más importancia al asunto y bajo a desayunar con Tails. El zorrito estaba bien, vivían juntos hace muchos años así que no le importaba el pequeño accidente de su hermano mayor adoptivo.

-¿Qué harás hoy?- pregunto Sonic, secándose las putas con una toalla mientras se sentaba a comer.

-Sigo con mis experimentos en el tornado, y luego iré a almorzar a casa de Cream. ¿Quieres venir?- Pregunto el zorrito.

-No, gracias. Iré a ver a Shadow. Tengo que devolverle un libro- Dijo mientras empezaba a comer- ¡Qué rico!

-¿Un libro? ¿Te presto un libro?- Decía incrédulo

-Sep-

-Jajaja ¿Comics?-

-¡Hey!- Se quejó- ¿Qué tiene de raro?

-Jajaja Que eres tú!- Cuando logro para de reír.- Perdón, Sonic. ¿De qué es el libro?

-Bueno, en realidad es un manga- La respuesta solo hizo que el zorrito riera muchísimo más.

\- Jaja perdón es que jaja me lo imagine-

Al final, la risa de su pequeño compañero hizo reír también a Sonic.

Luego del desayuno, Tails partió a comprar algo para llevar a casa de Cream. Mientras, Sonic se quedó practicando como hablar con Shadow.

No estaba muy seguro de que decirle sobre el manga. ¿Qué le gusto? ¿Qué no le gusto? Y como le decía que eso no era lo que se refería en un principio. Quería encontrar las palabras correctas para hacer todo lo menos incómodo y peligroso posible.

-Shadow, gracias por el manga. Esta bueno… ¡No! No puedo decirle eso. ¡Se imaginaria cualquier cosa!- El erizo daba vueltas por la sala, frente a la televisión, mientras ensayaba para una futura conversación.

-Shadow…¡Gracias por el manga! No está mal pero es un poco raro... ¡Tampoco puedo decirle eso! ¿Y si cree que soy un idiota homofóbico?- Cada frase que decía mal hacia que Sonic se jalara de las púas, estaba bastante nervioso por quedar mal.

-¡Shadow! Gracias por el manga, lo leí anoche. Pero quería decirte que no me refería a esto cuando te hablaba ayer. Si, eso puede servir-estaba satisfecho con eso. Pero un nuevo terror lo asalto cuando pensó que erizo negro podría preguntarle que opinaba acerca del manga.

Esto le tomaría un buen tiempo, sin contar que aún le faltaba buscar la forma de decir que estuvo husmeando en la laptop del azabache.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Holi!

Hoy les traigo otro cap.

Espero que por el momento estén entendiendo la historia al menos XD

Cualquier duda me la dejan en los Reviews, asi las respondo.

Que lo disfruten ^^

_Capitulo 3_

Cuando al fin estuvo contento con su elección de palabras. Partió a casa de Shadow. Para bien, o para mal, no se encontraba. Volvió a ir otra vez a la tarde, pero el erizo negro aún no había vuelto. Fue recién a la noche, cuando regresaba a su propio hogar, que algo se puso en su camino deteniéndole el paso.

-Hola, Faker- Saludo, parado elegantemente con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Shadow! Fui tres veces a tu casa ¿Dónde estabas?-

-Te dije que tenía asuntos que atender…. ¡Y no tengo porque darte explicaciones!-

-Ay, si. Soy la forma de vida perfecta y no le doy explicaciones a nadie- Una bromita para disminuir sus propios nervios.

-Jhm- Una mueca de disgusto después, Shadow había emprendido su camino a hacia su hogar, dejando atrás a su erizo azul.

-¡Hey! ¡No me dejes aquí! –Corrió tras el- ¡Pero que enojón es! ¿Tuviste un mal día?

-Vete-

-Pero tengo que hablar contigo-

De alguna forma u otra, eso se convirtió en una carrera para ver quien llegaba primero a la casa del mayor. Pero desgraciadamente el camino era demasiado corto como para que fuera una verdadera competencia, y ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- Estaba enojado, tal vez ofendido. Era fácil ofenderlo y sacarlo de quicio, Sonic lo sabía muy bien ya que no era la primera vez que esto pasaba, tampoco era la primera vez que el tenía la culpa.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Hizo un intento de entrar a la casa pero…

-No-

-Porfavooor- Canto con cara de niño triste.

Silencio… Shadow solo se limitó a mirarlo con ira.

-¡Ok! ¡Ok! pero deja de mirarme tan enojado. Tenía que intentarlo-Se rasco un poco la cabeza y miro para otro lado- Bueno, yo… Quería devolverte esto…-Le entro el manga.

-¿Lo leíste?- Pregunto con un muy ligero y discreto tono de asombro mientras agarraba el libro

-¡Claro! Bueno, lo leí porque me lo prestaste y…- No estaba saliendo como lo había planeado pero todo iba bastante bien.

-¿Y qué te pareció?- El erizo negro estaba también algo nervioso, pero nunca sería capaz de demostrarlo.

-¡Pues esta muy bien dibujado y tiene bonitos colores! Jaja- hablo atropelladamente. Opto que era lo mejor que podía decir para no quedar mal.

-Ya veo- Desilusionado, Shadow solo fue dentro, y mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa se dirigió a su amigo- Si eso es todo, adiós.

-¡No! ¡Espera!- Sonic sostuvo la puerta para que no la cerrara- Quería decirte algo más.

-¿Qué?-

-Yo…-

-Solo dilo. No tengo tiempo para estas estupideces-

Sonic respiro hondo y con los ojos cerrados dejo ir las palabras una tras otra.

-¡Yo había leído algo en tu laptop! ¡Se que no te gusta que lea tus cosas pero fue sin querer y me llamo la atención! ¡Ayer vine a pedirte que me dijeras que era eso pero creo que te confundiste y por eso me diste ese manga! ¡Igual lo leí porque estaba aburrido pero lo que en verdad quería saber era lo que había leído en tu ordenador!-Al terminar, Sonic respiro profundamente y espero cualquier cosa. Tanto insultos como golpes.

Pero no recibió nada.

-¿Qué fue lo que llegaste a leer?- Shadow había abierto totalmente la puerta para salir y estar de frente de Sonic. En su rostro se notaba que estaba claramente sorprendido.

-Leí que… alguien ge-gemía…- Las palabras no salían de su boca y no estaba seguro de que decir

-¿Qué más?- Se acercaba cada vez más al erizo azul, quería obligarlo a responder.

-¡No fue mucho más!-giro la cabeza avergonzado- Se parecía mucho a una escena del manga que me diste, supongo.

El erizo azabache se volteó para darle la espalda a su amigo. Todo quedo en silencio por unos momentos que para Sonic fueron eternos.

-Shadow, yo…- iba a disculparse.

-Vete- le respondió sin mirarlo

-No tienes que enojarte tanto por esto. Sé que estuvo mal pero tampoco es para exageres tan-

-Lo que leíste no es un libro. No puedo dártelo. Y por eso viniste, así que ya vete- Volvió a entrar en su hogar y esta vez Sonic no hizo nada para impedirlo.

El héroe ya sabía cómo iban las cosas cuando algo así sucedía. Si seguía insistiendo solo haría que el erizo negro se enojara aún más. Este era el momento de retirarse para darle su espacio a la fiera y que se calmara. Luego volvería a intentar disculparse nuevamente.

Cuando volvió a su hogar, se subió al tejado. A observar las estrellas y pensar en lo que había hecho. En que era un idiota por dejar que su curiosidad lo dominara y en que Shadow debería tomar unas clases de control de ira porque relacionarse con el era en verdad difícil a veces, por no decir siempre.

-_Pero es divertido estar con el_\- Pensó- _No debí presionarlo tanto_-Ahora se sentía culpable.

-¿_Y si no me disculpa? ¿Y si decide que no soy de confianza por haber husmeado en sus cosas?-_Sonic se golpeó mentalmente- ¡Con lo que me costó ganarme su confianza!

Al final, opto por irse a dormir sin cenar. No tenía ánimos para eso. Esa noche durmió muy mal, por culpa de sueños en los que Shadow y el volvían a ser enemigos que no podían ni verse y todos los momentos agradables que pasaron juntos quedaban en el olvido. Lo que más le peso, fue ver como la figura del erizo negro era tragado por la oscuridad y nunca más volvía a abrirle su corazón a nadie.

Cuando despertó, se reconforto a si mismo con la idea de que todo eso era una enorme exageración. Que en un par de días todo se habría olvidado, como siempre.

Tres días después, Sonic fue a visitar otra vez a Shadow. Esta vez llevaba una tarta de manzana en ofrenda de paz. Cuando toca la puerta esta se abrió.

-¡La puerta está abierta así que voy a entrar!- Anuncio el erizo y se encamino dentro. -¿Shadow?- Una vez allí miro hacia todos lados, el lugar estaba vacío.

Sonic dejo la tarta en el piso y corrió por todas las habitaciones buscando cualquier indicio de lo que había pasado. Mas no encontró nada. Cuando salió fuera del lugar, encontró un papel en el piso y apresurado lo tomo para leerlo con la esperanza de que le diera una pista.

"_Faker,_

_Sé que eres el único capaz de volver a venir aquí a "visitarme" en algún momento._

_Pues ya no tendrás que volver. No viviré más allí. _

_Decidí que lo mejor para todos es que me fuera a otro sitio. Uno lejano._

_A pesar de que fue tu impertinencia meterte en asuntos ajenos, lamento profundamente lo que sea que hayas llegado a leer ese día. Pero no te preocupes, no tendremos que volver a vernos._

_Adiós."_

"_Shadow"_

Sonic leyó dos veces la nota. Luego la estrujo fuertemente en sus manos y corrió lo más rápido que pudo en varias direcciones alrededor de la casa, buscando a Shadow. Mas no encontró nada. Sin perder tiempo fue en busca de ayuda.

-¡Tails!- Grito entrando al taller y subiendo a un ala del avión.

-¡Hola, Sonic!- Saludo Tails sacándose unas gafas protectoras.

-¡Sube al Tornado!-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Luego te lo explico ¡Sube!-

Sin decir nada más el zorro de dos colas tomo el mando del avión y despegaron, sin saber hacia dónde ir realmente.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Pregunto el zorrito.

-Shadow se fue, hay que encontrarlo-

-¿Cómo que se fue?- Tails estaba empezando a preocuparse, algo estaba mal.

-Se ha ido a vivir a otra parte, lejos de nosotros-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haría eso? Creí que ya le caíamos bien-

-Lo se ¡Se tomó muy mal una tontería que hice!- Sonic estaba enojado consigo mismo - Debo encontrarlo para arreglar las cosas y lo traeré de regreso.

-¡Esta bien!- Dijo decidido a apoyar a su hermano mayor en todo- ¡Intentare rastrearlo!

Lo buscaron por todo el día. Sobrevolaron el lugar una y otra vez. Al poco tiempo Tails se dio cuenta de que si Shadow dijo que se iba lejos, literalmente se iba lejos. Posiblemente no podrían encontrarlo si el no quería ser encontrado. Pero aun así, el zorrito siguió intentando, sabía que Sonic no iba a rendirse y tampoco quería dejarlo buscando solo.

Muchas horas pasaron hasta que ambos estaban tan agotados que no podían seguir. Sonic intento hacer que el chico volviera a la casa a descansar, pero este se negó. Al final, Sonic se resignó por el momento, con la promesa de que haría un plan para encontrar a Shadow sin importar el tiempo que le tomara.

Ahora le parecía que aquellas pesadillas que había tenido noches atrás se estaban haciendo realidad, pero él no estaba dispuesto a aceptar que eso pasara. Si bien no entendía como funcionaba la mente del erizo negro, hablaría con él y lo arreglaría todo. No iba a permitir que se alejara por culpa suya.

Mientras tanto, Shadow estaba apreciando el paisaje de lo que sería su hogar de ahora en adelante.

-Es hermoso-Veía el inmenso bosque que extendía a sus pies, luego suspiro con pesar- Lo he arruinado-


	4. Chapter 4

¡Holi!

Creo que en este capitulo entenderan porque reacciono asi Shadow XD

Por cierto, estoy probando estas lineas separadoras. Creo que es mas fácil leer asi, pero ustedes dirán.

Quiero agradecer a esas personitas que se toman el trabajo de dejarme sus Reviews. Gracias, los leo con emoción y la verdad me suben mucho el animo para seguir escribiendo y tomo muy en cuenta sus sugerencias.

Espero empezar a hacer capítulos mas largos, como dijo RissiRis , a ver si me quedan bien.

Una cosa mas, lamento si pongo muchos diálogos seguidos, pero es lo que mas me gusta de los fics XD

En fin, ¡espero que lo disfruten! : D

* * *

_Capítulo 4_

Los días pasaban y no había ni rastro de Shadow. Es más, no sabían ni en qué dirección empezar a buscar. Sonic hablo con los que el erizo negro conocía, pero nadie sabía nada de él. ¡Ni siquiera Rouge! Que tenía el privilegio hacer misiones junto al erizo.

-Lo siento, Sonic- Le dijo su pequeño hermano.

-Ah…-Suspiro el héroe cansado- Y todo por husmear en su estúpida laptop-

-¿Su laptop? ¡Eso es!- El zorrito de dos cola corrió a su taller y comenzó a revolver muchas cosas y a buscar en sus ordenadores.

-¿Qué haces, Tails?- El erizo azul lo veía trabajar curioso.

-Yo hice esa laptop para Shadow, no fue gran cosa.- Explicaba sin dejar de ir para aquí y para allá- Fue un regalo de bienvenida, no creí que la conservara tanto tiempo.

-¿Acaso tuviste una de tus brillantes ideas de niño genio?- Pregunto Sonic, con una sonrisa.

-Algo así- Tails finalmente había encontrado lo que quería y fue hacia su amigo- Todo lo que yo hago tiene un toque especial. A algunas cosas les pongo rastreadores, por seguridad.-Explicaba- Con este radar tal vez podamos hallarlo.

-¡Bien hecho, Tails!- Lo despeino con cariño y entusiasmo.

-Veamos si funciona-

Tails encendió el aparato, pero no apareció nada en la pantalla. Esperaron un poco más, pero no tuvieron éxito. Tails bajo las orejas, decepcionado.

-No importa, Tails, fue una buen intento- animo a su pequeño amigo que estaba triste de haber fallado.

-¡Espera!-Dijo yendo otras vez a buscar entre sus máquinas- ¡Tal vez aun podamos hacer algo, Sonic!

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Es posible que el radar no lo capte porque está muy lejos y su potencia no es suficiente. Si construyo un radar más ponente tal vez capte la señal-

-¿Puedes hacer eso?- Era una pregunta obvia, claro que podía ¡Era Tails!

-¡Claro! Pero me llevara unos días-

-¡Vale la pena intentarlo!¡Te ayudare!- Dijo Sonic haciendo su típica seña.

-¡Bien! ¡Me pondré a trabajar enseguida!-

Y así lo hizo. Tails trabajó arduamente por toda una semana. Sonic intentaba ayudarlo, pero la verdad es que sentía que, más que ayudar, estorbaba. Así que se dedicó a seguir recorriendo la zona. No tenía ninguna esperanza de hallar algo, pero no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Y correr siempre lo hacía sentir algo mejor. Lo hacia día y noche ya que tampoco podía dormir. Cada vez que lograba dormirse tenía alguna pesadilla o algún sueño donde Shadow volvía, y se despertaba ilusionado solo para darse cuenta de que no era así.

* * *

Estaba haciendo el almuerzo. Ese fue su trabajo toda la semana, hacer la comida, cosa que en realidad solía hacer el zorrito, cuando escucho su nombre.

-¡Sonic!-Grito Tails desde el taller

En dos segundos el erizo se encontraba allí.

-¿Qué sucede, Tails?-

-Ya está listo- Dijo, mostrándole una especie de televisión con muchas antenas encima- Esto nos dirá con perfecta precisión en qué lugar del planeta se encuentra. Pero solo si capta alguna señal. Es posible que el transmisión se haya roto y por eso…- Dejo de hablar cuando Sonic le puso una mano en el hombro

-Funcionara, Tails. Yo confió en ti- Le dijo el erizo con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Sí!-Tails tomo los controles del aparato para encenderlo- ¡Probémoslo entonces!-

Apenas la pantalla se prendió, apareció el objetivo en un cuadro rojo sobre el mapa mundial y desplego una serie de características y coordenadas. Sonic memorizo todo eso lo más rápido que pudo y se fue corriendo.

-¡Gracias, Tails!- Grito ya alejándose.

-¡Espera, Sonic!- El zorrito suspiro. Así era su hermano. En fin- Espero que regresen pronto-

* * *

A Sonic le tomo un día y medio llegar al lugar donde supuestamente debería encontrar a Shadow. Estaba en medio de un gran bosque, al lado de una montaña. No fue hasta que dejo de correr para concentrase en buscar alrededor que se dio cuenta de que estaba cansado y realmente hambriento, mas no le dio importancia y siguió su camino.

El poco tiempo empezó a escuchar el sonido del agua y fue en esa dirección, topándose con una pequeña pero hermosa cascada. Estaba por irse apenas verla, pero distinguió una figura al final de caída de agua.

-¿Es Shadow?-Se preguntó. Pero en vez de acercarse, su cuerpo se ocultó tras un árbol para especiar como un vil acosador psicópata.

Efectivamente era el erizo negro. Increíblemente se había quitado sus Air Shoes y sus guantes, junto a sus Inhibitor Rings, cosa que nunca antes había sucedido.

-Debe estar tomando un baño o algo asi- Pensó Sonic y se apegó más al árbol. Nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Shadow así, era un show único. –No sabía que podía quitarse esas cosas cuando quisiera sin explotar en energía-

Shadow, por su parte, estaba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de como la fuerza de la caída del agua hacia relajar sus músculos. Hasta que decidió que fue suficiente y salió de allí.

Ya en la orilla, tomo una toalla se secó o un poco y se vistió. Para luego comenzar a caminar de regreso a su nuevo hogar.

Sonic lo seguía cual asechador, a una distancia prudente. Hasta que Shadow se detuvo en medio de un claro.

-Se que estas allí. Si quieres algo de mi sal ahora o vete- En tono de advertencia- De otra forma, tendré que atacarte yo.

Sonic salió un poco avergonzado y se acercó a Shadow.

-¡Eras tú!- Dijo el erizo negro, sorprendido-¿Cómo?-

-¡Hola, Shadow!- Sonic saludo como siempre- Bueno, Tails puede hacer cosas increíbles.

-Así que fue cosa de Tails- Dijo meditando un poco- De igual forma ¿Qué haces aquí?¿Qué quieres?-

-Vine a hablar contigo para arreglar las cosas y hacer que vuelvas con nosotros- Dijo el erizo azul seriamente.

-No hay nada que arreglar, Sonic. Me vine por mi cuenta- Respondió-Sera mejor que te vayas.

-No, Shadow. No me iré hasta hacer que vuelvas. Te fuiste por mi culpa, no voy a dejar que te apartes de tus amigos solo porque estés enojado conmigo-

-Me fui porque creí que era lo mejor que podía hacer-

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo puede ser mejor estar a miles de kilómetros de tus amigos?-

-¿No leíste la carta? – Pregunto.- Fue para no tener que volver a vernos- Esa respuesta le sentó muy mal a Sonic.

-¡¿Tanto me odias?!- Se sentía herido.

-No-

-¡Entonces explícamelo porque no lo entiendo, Shadow! No entiendo porque tanto escándalo por una cosa tan estúpida- exigió.

-¿De verdad no lo entiendes?-Pregunto el Erizo negro.

-¡No!-

-Está bien. Te lo explicare- Shadow comenzó a caminar y Sonic simplemente lo siguió.

* * *

Llegaron a una pequeña cabaña, parecía muy vieja. Shadow entro y le hizo una seña para que el otro erizo lo siguiera. Dentro, tomo su maldita laptop y se la entrego a Sonic.

-¿Qué se supone que haga con esto?- Pregunto, con el aparato en manos.

\- Terminar lo que empezaste, si quieres- El erizo veteado le hablaba dándole la espada.

-No- Dijo Sonic dejando la maquina sobre una mesa- Quiero que tú mismo me lo expliques-

-No puedo-

-Si puedes, Shadow. Hazlo, por favor- Sonic suavizó el tono y Shadow suspiró.

-Creo que me odiaras más si te lo digo yo- Dijo con sinceridad. Sonic se asombró por eso y respondió al instante.

-No puedo odiarte. Soy tu amigo, Shadow. Ninguno de tus amigos te odiara nunca- Le dijo amigablemente- También eres un héroe para este lugar.- Shadow sonrió entre burla y tristeza.

-Lo dices porque un no entiendes nada-

-Te juro que digas lo que me digas no te odiare jamás-

-Ya lo veremos- Shadow suspiro otra vez y comenzó a hablar- Lo que está en mi laptop, Sonic, lo escribí yo.

-¿Estas escribiendo un libro?- pregunto ingenuo.

-¡No, tonto!- Le respondió enfadado por la idiotez de su amigo.

-Bueno, tampoco te pongas así- Sonic no pudo evitar reírse de la reacción de Shadow. Ahi fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo había extrañado estos días.

\- Como te decía. Eso lo escribí porque fue un sueño que tuve la noche anterior-

-¿Un sueño?-Pensó Sonic y luego se tapó la boca para no reírse- No sabía que tenías esa clase de sueños, Shadow-

-¡No los tengo!- Sentía su cara arder de vergüenza- Por eso mismo me pareció extraño y lo escribí. Primero creí que fue consecuencia de ese extraño libro que te di-

-¡Ah! Te refieres al manga. Pues si se parecía en algo a una escena que leí de allí- Dijo mientras recordaba- ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver? Todos tenemos sueños raros a veces, Shadow. Es algo normal- Sonic sentía el ambiente mas cómodo por lo que, sin preguntar, se dejó caer sobre una silla.

-¿Tu sueñas cosas así?- Pregunto curioso y avergonzado el erizo negro.

-¡Eh! ¿Yo?- Se sorprendió por la pregunta y casi se cae de la silla- Bueno, sí, pocas veces- Ahora él también estaba avergonzado, nunca había hablado de eso con nadie.

-Ya veo- Dijo pensativo.

-¡Bueno! No pensemos en eso- Reaccionó nervioso- Volvamos al tema importante.

-¡Ah! Si- Trato de recordar donde se había quedado- Aun si no te importa que haya soñado eso, el problema es con quien soñé –Miro al erizo azul esperando que este captara la indirecta

-¿Eh?-

Sonic podía ser extremadamente inocente a veces, o muy idiota. Y eso a Shadow le resultaba insufrible, aunque debía admitir que a veces era lindo, "a veces".

-¡Que soñé contigo!-

-¿Y?-

-¡Ese sueño raro lo tuve contigo! ¡Y eso no puede estar bien!- Grito exasperado.

-Aja...- Sonic no lo hacía a propósito, la noticia lo tomo tan de golpe que su cerebro tardo un poco en reaccionar- ¡¿Qué?!-

-Eso…- Shadow le dio la espalda nuevamente, no quería ver cuando lo viera con odio, asco, o lo que fuera.

-Oh…- pensó un poco- Pero solo fue un sueño, no tenemos control sobre ellos y a veces no significan nada, Shadow. No te preocupes por eso- Sonic se levantó para ir hacia el erizo negro y hacerlo sentir más tranquilo. Pero se quedó congelado cuando Shadow volvió a hablar.

-Pero este sueño si significo algo…-

De pronto Sonic creía entender lo que estaba sucediendo allí.

-¿Sientes algo por mí, Shadow?- Pregunto con seriedad pero sin enojo, solo quería darle la seriedad que ameritaba el tema.

-Si, Sonic- Shadow se giró lo suficiente para verlo por el rabillo del ojo, esto se le hacía extremadamente difícil.

-Shadow, yo…- No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar ante eso.

-Solo vete- Sentencio Shadow.

-¡No!- Sonic lo tomo de un brazo para que lo viera a los ojos- Shadow, te dije que no me iría sin llevarte conmigo de regreso a casa. Escucha- pensó bien las palabras que diría a continuación y las pronuncio con total confianza- Soy tu amigo, de verdad. Y nadie que pueda llamarse un amigo te dejaría de hablar o te odiaría por algo así. Es más, me siento hasta horrado de que tengas esas clase se sentimientos por mí- Sonic le sonrió al final- Por favor, vuelve con nosotros, te prometo que nada cambiara.

-¿Estas completamente seguro de eso?- Pregunto algo escéptico.

-¡Por supuesto!-

-¿Estás seguro de que entiendes lo que acaba de pasar?- Volvió a preguntar, creyendo que tal vez el erizo azul había mal interpretado todo.

-¡Claro que sí, Shadow! ¡Te gusto!-Respondió aun sonriendo. A lo que Shadow casi lo golpea.

-¡No lo digas así sin más!- Y pensar lo mucho que le habría costado decir algo así. No podía ni escucharlo de él, se sentía tan avergonzado, humillado, su orgullo estaba por los suelos.

-¿Por qué no?-

-¡Porque no, faker!-

-Está bien, está bien. Entonces… ¿Volverás?-

-Con una condición-

-Si, si. No se lo diré a nadie. Seguirás siendo el solitario y misterioso-

-Bien. Tampoco quiero bromas al respecto-

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos!- Dijo bromeando. De todas formas no pensaba hacerlo, jugar con los sentimientos de alguien es algo demasiado cobarde, según él.

Siguieron hablando así, y Shadow pensó que Sonic no le mentía. De verdad se sentía como si nada hubiera cambiado entre ellos, pero aún no estaba muy cómodo con la situación. No estaba seguro de como seguirían las cosas a partir de este punto. Pero por el momento, estaba feliz de poder volver a vivir cerca de sus amigos. El erizo azul no era el ser con más tacto del mundo, pero había sabido como responder sin herir sus sentimientos, y eso para Shadow era más que suficiente. Si que Sonic era un buen amigo.

* * *

Tan pronto como Shadow acepto volver, Sonic comenzó a ayudarlo a llevar devuelta sus cosas a "su verdadero hogar" como le decía el erizo hiperactivo. Con el Chaos Control la vida era mucho más fácil.

Ahora estaba allí, devuelta. Sonic suspiro con cansancio, sentándose otra vez en el sofá de Shadow, mientras este estaba en la cocina. Se sentía realmente feliz. Todo estaba donde debía estar. Todo volvía a estar en orden en su universo. Estaba seguro de que ya no tendría más pesadillas, pero si que tenía mucha hambre.

Shadow había ido a traer unos vasos de agua y algo para comer, pero cuando regreso se encontró al héroe profundamente dormido, aparentemente el sueño le gano al hambre. Claro que el no sabía que Sonic no había dormido prácticamente nada en los últimos días, pero aun sin saberlo decidió que no lo despertaría. Se merecía un descanso.

Fue en busca de una manta y una almohada. Cuando volvió tomo a Sonic por los hombros y lo recostó delicadamente en el sofá, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada, para que estuviera más cómodo. Luego lo cubrió con la manta.

-Que descanses, faker- Le susurro casi con ternura- Gracias- le dio un inocente beso en la frente y se retiró a su propia habitación.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Holi!

¡Felices Pascuas atrasadas! ^^

Sigo tratando de mejorar en esto de los diálogos y las descripciones. Espero que los pensamientos de los personajes los ayuden a entender sus sentimientos : D

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, no saben como alegran a las personas como yo que nunca están seguras de que lo que escriben le vaya a gustar a alguien XD

En fin, espero que disfruten este capitulo ^^

_Capitulo 5_

Cuando despertó se tomó unos segundos para recordar donde estaba y lo que había pasado. Luego se estiro completamente extendiendo sus músculos. Se incorporó y una tela color crema se deslizo desde su cuerpo hasta el suelo. Una sonrisa se formó en su cara al ver ese bonito detalle del erizo negro.

-¡Buenos días, Shadow!- Grito a todo pulmón, no tenía miedo de despertar a nadie pues ya parecía ser bastante tarde. Pero no recibió respuesta.

Se propuso a revisar la casa y como no encontró a nadie, se encamino a la cocina para buscar algo de comer.

Se encontró con una nota pegada en la puerta de la nevera

_"__¡No toques nada!  
Me fui un rato, tengo cosas que hacer.  
Si quieres algo, vete a tu casa. Deja de comportarte como un vil parásito.  
PD: Saluda a Tails de mi parte.  
Y repito  
¡No toques nada, Faker!"_

Sonic bufo, pero hizo caso omiso a la orden. Abrió el refrigerador y saco una lata de coca-cola. Distraídamente la abrió mientras se recostaba contra el mueble de la cocina, pero el frío liquido golpeando sorpresivamente en su cara lo hizo despertarse completamente.

-¡Ah!- Tiro la lata al lavabo, mientras aún seguía escupiendo cola, y se limpió la cara con un paño. -¿Qué?- El trozo de tela tenía una hoja de papel pegada a él.

_"__Te lo advertí"_

Sonic arranco la hoja, la hizo un bollo y la tiro sin mirar donde.

-Ya me vengare por esto, Shadow…-

Paso un tiempo riéndose solo y el resto del tiempo buscando alguna buena broma para contraatacar. Cuando se aburrió de holgazanear en casa ajena, decidió que era hora de volver a su propio hogar.

-

Shadow, por su parte, se había levantado muy temprano. No sabía porque, pero no podía dormir tranquilo sabiendo que el erizo azul estaba roncando en su salsa. Así que cuando tuvo la oportunidad, dejo una nota y se fue a hacer otras cosas para distraerse.

Ahora se encontraba en el super, haciendo sus compras. No es que el necesitara comer, en realidad, no necesitaba casi nada para vivir. Pero se podría decir que hasta le gustaba cocinar, y era consienten de que siempre debería tener algo en casa por si llegaban visitas, léase Sonic.

_-¿Cuándo habrán dejado de molestarme los lugares públicos?_\- Shadow reflexionaba sobre sí mismo mientras miraba una gran góndola con docenas de marcas diferentes de cereales–_En realidad, creo que me he acostumbrado a ignorar a las demás personas_\- Pensó tomando uno y mirando sus ingredientes-_¿Eso estará bien? Supongo que suena algo malvado. Pero al menos ya me siento cómodo andando por ahí, a la vista de todos- _

El erizo negro miro discretamente a su alrededor, había mucha gente yendo y viniendo. Parecían estar felices, la felicidad de un día normal de compras. Solo había algún que otro padre lidiando con los caprichos de sus hijos.

_-¿Por qué no se lo compraran y ya? Tanto escándalo por un chocolate_\- Volvió a poner su atención en sus propios asuntos-

-¡Gracias, papi!- Grito una zorrita abrazando una gran bolsa de papas fritas.

-Solo no te las comas en un día…- Pidió en tono de ruego.

-No prometo nada pero te amo- Contesto sincera. Su padre sonrió cálidamente.

La escena más, que tierna, era graciosa. La niña ya era toda una adolescente como para comportarse de esa forma, pero el erizo no se permitió opinar mucho más porque conocía a cierto héroe que también tendía a comportarse infantilmente a pesar de su edad.

_-Ser padre no debe ser fácil_\- Pensó Shadow luego -_Pero parece ser gratificante-_

Paso el mayor tiempo que pudo lejos de su casa. La verdad era que deseaba que Sonic no estuviera cuando regresara, quería estar solo para ordenar sus pensamientos de lo ocurrido el día anterior, y tener a ese chico allí no le permitía concentrarse.

Para su alegría, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró el lugar sin ninguna forma de vida. Suspiró aliviado y entro cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Al ir a la cocina se encontró el piso mojado. Sonrió satisfecho.

-Podría haber limpiado al menos...-

Luego de secar el piso y acomodar las compras, se preparó un café y se dejó caer en el sofá con un libro en la otra mano. Debería estar almorzando pero no tenía ganas de comer nada en ese momento.

-¿Cómo debería actuar ahora?- Dejo el libro a un lado, no era capaz de leer nada. Apoyo los brazos en las piernas, sosteniendo la taza en sus manos y mientras veía el líquido, se propuso luchar con sus demonios internos.

-_Tampoco sé cómo debería sentirme. Siento que me quite un peso de encima pero ¿A qué precio?_-Suspiro- _Es cierto que Sonic sigue actuando igual, que las cosas parecen seguir igual entre nosotros ¿Pero a hasta qué punto es cierto eso? ¿De verdad es eso lo que quiero?_ –Se pasó una mano por la frente- _No, no es lo que quiero. Pero es lo mejor que puedo tener, su amistad era lo único que no quería perder. Pero luego de haber huido como un cobarde sin dar explicaciones ¿Qué pensara de mí realmente? ¿Se sentirá obligado a seguir tratando conmigo? ¿Qué tanto daño cause? ¿Solo me lastime a mí mismo?¿Seguirá confiando en mí? El parece tan seguro de lo que hace, y yo no sé cómo actuar ante esto ¿Cuándo podre volver a verlo a los ojos sin sentir vergüenza de mí mismo?-_

Estuvo ensimismado en sus pensamientos mucho tiempo. Sentía que le daría un fuerte dolor de cabeza seguir meditando. Es que se hacía preguntas demasiado difíciles, y algunas inútiles. Era totalmente tonto preguntarse que pensaría Sonic de él, por mucho que intentara deducirlo. No podría meterse en la mente del erizo azul para resolver las dudas. Pero tampoco tenía la valentía como para revelarle sus dudas cara a cara, solo le quedaba como salida torturarse a si mismo con esas preguntas idiotas una y otra vez. Se sentía tan asquerosamente cobarde, no podía ni verse en un espejo del rechazo que le provocaba su reflejo.

-Solo me queda tratar de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, seguir adelante. Solo espero que esto quede en el pasado en algún momento. ¿Con el tiempo uno puede desenamorarse, verdad? Solo es cuestión de tiempo.

Shadow termino su café, aunque ya estaba horriblemente frió, con la idea de que trataría de volver a sentirse cómodo cerca de Sonic. Enterraría sus sentimientos en lo más hondo de él y seguiría adelante, esperando que todo volviera a la normalidad pronto.

-

El héroe había llegado a su casa hace rato. Apenas llegar se encontró con Tails regando unas plantas de la entrada.

-¡Hola, Sonic!- Saludo.

-¿Cómo estas, Tails?- Llego a su lado.

-¡Estaba esperándote! Cuéntame ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Encontraste a Shadow?- El zorrito supuso por la cara de Sonic, que así era. Pero no estaba de más preguntar para estar seguros.

-Si ¡Todo gracias a ti!-Le alboroto los cabellos al más pequeño, en forma afectuosa.

-Pero yo no hice nada- Contesto acomodándose el flequillo con las manos.

-Tú lo encontraste, Tails. Yo solo fui a traerlo de regreso-

-¿Lo conseguiste?-

-¡Claro! El gruñón está de regreso en el barrio-

-¡Me alegro mucho, Sonic!- El zorrito pensó un poco- ¿Pero que fue exactamente lo que ocurrió?-

-Una típica pelea de amigos, supongo- Sonic se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. Claro que no le contaría a su hermanito lo ocurrido, al menos no todavía. No podía hacerlo.

-Pero…- Quería seguir haciendo preguntas, pero el erizo adivino sus movimientos y lo interrumpió.

-Como agradecimiento por tu esfuerzo, hoy yo haré el almuerzo- Se encamino hacia la cocina seguido por el zorrito.

-Pero si estuviste haciéndolo toda la semana. – Hizo una mueca de asco- Estuve comiendo cosas quemadas y crudas toda la semana ¡déjame comer algo decente hoy!-

-¡Hey! Hice mi mejor esfuerzo- Fingió indignación. Sabía que la comida no le quedaba muy bien, pero estaba seguro de que era comestible y no toxica, al menos no mucho.

-¡Y lo aprecio mucho, Sonic! Pero de verdad, no me cuesta nada cocinar para los dos-

-¡A mí tampoco!-

Sonic uso su velocidad y en poco tiempo saco un montón de ingredientes de la alacena y de la nevera. Pronto la encimera y la isla del centro estaban llenas de cosas. Tails se rindió y se sentó a charlar con Sonic y observar sus habilidades culinarias.

Luengo de unos minutos, el zorrito comprendió porque su hermano jamás podría entrar a MasterChef. En un momento pensó que simplemente no tenía mano para cocinar, pero era mucho más evidente que eso, el rayo azul no esperaba nada. Si ponía a calentar algo, lo hacía fuego máximo y los alimentos se quemaban por fuera, dejando todo crudo por dentro. Era desastroso, no dejaba descansar nada, y movía tan rápido las cosas que volaba mezcla y manchaba las paredes. Sonic era literalmente un tornado que pasaba por la pobre cocina arrasando con todo a su paso y dejando destrucción tras de sí.

-¡A comer!- Sonic se acercó a donde estaba Tails sentado y le dejo un plato.

-¿Provecho?- El zorrito miro con duda lo que tenía en frente, no tenía idea de lo que era, y no tenía un color muy apetitoso pero igualmente lo comió.

-Como yo cocine, a ti te toca limpiar-Dijo feliz mientras comida su creación.

-¡Que! ¿Por qué?- No, no, encima de tener que ingerir eso, tenía que limpiar ese desastre.

-Es lo justo, hermanito-

-¡No es nada justo!- Se quejó.

-¡El que termina por ultimo recoge la mesa!- Grito y engullo todo lo más rápido que pudo. -¡Gracias, Tails!- Se fue tan rápido que el zorro no pudo decir nada.

-¡Sonic!- Suspiró y volvió a sentarse.

A veces Sonic hacia esa clase de "bromas", en otro momento se hubiera molestado un poco. Pero toda esa semana, había visto a su hermano mayor tan preocupado, se veía tan triste. Y que llegara hoy e hiciera todo ese circo, solo significaba que estaba de nuevo de muy buen humor. Un Sonic inmaduro era buena señal en esa casa.

-

El día paso tranquilo para los hermanos hasta que estuvo por caer el atardecer. Allí fue cuando la puerta sonó y Sonic se dirigió a abrir. Pero antes de que pudo saludar algo se abalanzo sobre el.

-¡Sonic! ¡Aquí estas!- La eriza rosa lo abrasaba con mucha fuerza.

-Hola, Amy- Respondió algo incómodo y trato de que la chica se alejara un poco- ¿Cómo has estado?-

-¡Oh, Sonic! Estaba tan preocupada por ti- Lo miraba con ojos cristalinos- Todos, todos estos días, estuve viendo a ver si volvías pero nunca estabas. Tenía tanto miedo de que te hubiera pasado algo cuando Tails me dijo que te fuiste tan lejos con Shadow.

-Tranquila, Amy- Se quitó con delicadeza las manos de la chica, para alejarla un poco de el- Esto bien, solo di un viajecito con Shadow.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?- Insistió la chica.

-¡Claro!-

-¡Que bien! Entonces vamos a dar un paseo- La eriza ni siquiera saludo a Tails, que veía la escena riendo discretamente. Tomo a su amado por el brazo y lo arrastro fuera de la casa.

-¡Pe-pero tengo-tengo cosas que hacer!- Trato de buscar una excusa.

-¿Qué cosas?- Pregunto tranquila mientras seguía caminando hacia la ciudad.

-¡Muchas cosas!-

-¿Seguro que no estás buscando una excusa, Sonikku?- Pregunto con tranquilidad.

-…- No respondió al verse atrapado, se resignó a pasar la tarde con su "amiga".

-¡Entonces demos el paseo!- Canto con alegría, dando pequeños saltitos mientras caminaba al lado de su querido héroe.

Fueron al parque más grande de la ciudad. Era un lugar hermoso, muy bien cuidado. Tenía muchísimos árboles, algunos estaban podados especialmente para tener formas específicas, como esculturas vivientes. En el centro había una hermosa fuente de agua que de noche tenia luces de colores, dándole al lugar una apariencia hermosa. Todos los caminos del parque estaban rodeados de pequeñas plantas cubiertas totalmente por flores de diferentes colores. Todas las personas de la ciudad ayudaban a mantener ese lugar como el pequeño paraíso que era.

Cuando llegaron al centro del lugar, Amy volvió a tomarse de su brazo. Mientras veía, con esa mirada enamorado que el tanto conocía, como el sol se ponía detrás de la fuente de agua.

-¡Oh, Sonic! ¿No te parece que esto es tan romántico? El atardecer en frente nuestro, en un lugar tan hermoso, y nosotros dos aquí reunidos- Miraba a su amado esperando una respuesta.

-¡Eh!.. Supongo…- Sonic, algo incómodo, solo desvió la mirada hacia otro lado -¿Eh?- Fue cuando vio una silueta, a unos cuantos metros de allí, que los observaba en silencio - ¿Shadow?- La silueta hizo una seña con la cabeza en forma de saludo y se dio la vuelta para irse como un rayo.

-¡Shadow, espera!- Sonic quiso seguir al erizo negro pero Amy lo jalo del brazo.

-¿Dónde vas, Sonikku?-

-Amy…- No entendía muy bien que estaba pasando por su mente. Sentía que había hecho algo mal y no sabía que era. No estaba haciendo nada malo ¿Por qué se sentía culpable de algo?-_¿Por qué siento que me duele el pecho?- _

El resto de la caminata se dejó llevar sin oponer resistencia, pero tampoco prestaba atención. La niña hablaba dulcemente de cómo se imaginaba el futuro de ellos justos, y Sonic miraba el horizonte o el suelo sin opinar nada al respecto.

Luego de que terminara el tortuoso paseo, Sonic acompaño a Amy hasta su casa. Cuando esta cerró la puerta, el erizo se sintió libre y corrió hacia su hogar.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu cita, Sonic?- Lo recibió Tails, dejándolo pasar a la sala.

-No fue una "cita"- Corrigió.

-Jeje, para ella si lo fue- contesto divertido.

-Jum- Bufo y se acostó en el sofá para ver televisión.

-¿Paso algo?- Pregunto Tails, notando algo entraño en la actitud de su hermano.

-No. Fuimos caminando hasta el parque y dimos vueltas por allí mientras hablábamos- Conto.

-¿Y?- Seguro había algo más.

-Y nada más…- Respondió, pero sentía la mirada de Tails sobre él, que esperaba algo más. ¿Cómo es que ese niño lo conocía tan bien? Suspiro- Nos encontramos a Shadow en el parque-

-¿Y qué sucedió?- Temía que hubieran discutido nuevamente.

-Hizo esa seña que tiene con la cabeza y desapareció-

-M…- El zorrito medito un poco, pero no encontró el problema en ello-No le veo lo extraño ¿Por qué te molesto eso, Sonic?-

-No es que me moleste. Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero me hizo sentir extraño- Le explico a su hermano, y lo miro a los ojos, buscando que le de alguna respuesta a lo que sentía.

-¿Qué te hizo sentir? – El zorrito se sentó junto a Sonic en el sofá.

-No sabría explicarlo, era algo parecido a la culpa- Sonic coloco su mano sobre su corazón, recordando la sensación que había tenido.

-¿Culpa? ¿De dejar solo a Shadow para salir con Amy?- Tails no entendió muy bien, pero tiro esa posibilidad para tratar de ayudar al erizo.

-Tal vez. No lo sé- Sonic medito sobre esa opción que le dio su hermano- ¿Sera eso?-

-Escucha, Sonic- Tails le puso la mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo- No se lo que sucedió, pero te aseguro que a Shadow no le molesta que vayas a caminar con Amy, no tiene razones para eso. Pero si no es eso lo te preocupa, ya descubrirás lo que es en realidad. Lo más probable es que solo fuera la comida del almuerzo lo que te hizo mal- Le regalo una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Hey! No te metas con mi creaciones culinarias- Sonic tomo un cojín y golpeo a Tails con él.

\- Solo fue un chiste- Se defendió el zorrito y también le lanzo un cojín.

Estuvieron un rato jugando así, como un par de niños pequeños, hasta que tuvieron hambre. Cenaron una deliciosa pizza que Tails se había apurado en hacer antes de que Sonic quisiera cocinar.

Vieron una película de acción en la tele, ya la había visto muchas veces pero era lo mejor que había en ese momento. Luego se despidieron y cada uno se marchó a su cuarto a dormir.

-

Cuando Sonic se acomodó en su cama, lo que temía sucedió. Sus pensamientos lo volvieron a atacar. Comenzaba a detestar eso de sí mismo, como le molestaba. ¿Por qué justo cuando estaba tranquilo, por entregarse a país de los sueños, comenzaba a pensar tantas cosas tontas y sin sentido que no lo dejaban dormir en paz?

Así, empezó una profunda reflexión sobre lo que había sentido y sobre lo que había dicho Tails. Entonces se sorprendió al recordar lo que Shadow le había confesado. Lo que le sorprendió no fue realmente recordar lo que paso, si no el hecho de que lo había olvidado completamente. ¿Cómo fue capaz de olvidar algo tan importante? Su mente ato cavos mucho más rápido de lo que lo hacia normalmente.

-_Tails dijo que Shadow no tiene motivos para molestarse por eso. Pero… Si los tiene. ¿A quién le gustaría ver que la persona que quieres está teniendo una cita con otra persona?_\- Sonic se golpeó con una mano la frente- Soy un insensible ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? _Bueno, en cierta forma si me di cuenta, porque me sentí culpable, pero fue algo inconsciente._ –Suspiró- _No quiero lastimar los sentimientos de Shadow ¿Cómo actúas cuando un amigo te quiere de una forma "especial" y tú no lo quieres igual?_ \- Sonic se volteo boca abajo y hundió la cabeza en la almohada- ¡Esto es muy complicado!

-_Espero que no esté mal interpretando todo ¿Debería decirle que en realidad no fue una cita? Pero él me dijo que no quiere que mencione el tema nunca más… Lo mejor será que siga el acuerdo en el cual quedamos, que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Cuando esté listo para hablar de esto, hablaremos, pero seguramente si le digo algo ahora no recibiré ninguna respuesta agradable del señor gruñón-_

-Shadow- Suspiro por última vez, y teniendo decidido cómo hablar con el veteado, pudo dormir en paz.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Holi!

Estoy con exámenes asi que tal vez me tarde un poco mas en actualizar D:

Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que leen esto y especialmente a los que me dejan sus reseñas. Gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia y apoyarme en seguir con esta cosa XD jaja

Espero que disfruten este capitulo ^^

_Capítulo 6_

Las semanas pasaban y, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Sonic por volver todo a la normalidad, el tiempo que pasaba con Shadow se fue acortando. Había algo con lo que el erizo azul no podía luchar, los silencios incomodos que surgían en determinados momentos. Ninguno de los dos decía nada y el ambiente se ponía tan tenso que al héroe se le hacia difícil respirar, parecía que su presencia era desagradable en ese momento y optaba por irse. Esto pasaba siempre que se veían y en algún punto se acostumbraron a ello. Era parte de la rutina que la conversación terminara, a veces de forma abrupta, y que Sonic se fuera a los pocos segundos.

Shadow no hacia fácil nada de esto, se había vuelto aún más callado y retraído, haciendo el trabajo de Sonic mucho más difícil. A veces ni siquiera miraba a su amigo cuando le hablaba, no, en realidad, casi nunca lo veía a la cara y cuando lo hacía no podía mantener la vista en sus ojos mucho tiempo. Aunque de esto último el erizo azul no se había dado cuenta.

Aun con las dificultades e incomodidades, ambos erizos seguían pasando tiempo juntos, al menos lo más que se permitían. Ni Sonic dejaba de ir de visita, ni Shadow le negaba la entrada a su casa.

Esa tarde era como cualquier otra de los días anteriores, aunque caía una suave llovizna. Estaban ambos en tranquilidad, compartiendo la sala de la forma de vida perfecta.

-¡Pon, Pon, Pata, Pon!- Cantaba el erizo azul jugando con su PSP en el sofá. Era una de sus armas cuando el veteado se negaba a picar en alguna de sus conversaciones, simplemente se echaba allí a jugar un video juego.

-¡Ahhg! ¡Este juego es muy lento!- Se quejó, alejando la consola y tirando su cabeza hacia tras con resignación.

El erizo negro que estaba sentado en el otro extremo sonrió al ver al héroe ser derrotado, pero no dijo nada. Aparentaba estar realmente concentrado en lo que sea que estaba leyendo ahora. El lugar volvió a quedar en silencio.

-¿Quieres jugar?- Le extendió la mano con la consola.

-No- Respondió secamente.

-¿No crees que la forma de vida perfecta pueda hacerlo mejor que un simple moral como yo?- Intento hacer que Shadow caiga en su trampa.

-Si. Pero la forma de vida perfecta no pierde el tiempo en juegos de simples morales-Le respondió, sin verlo siquiera.

-¡Que aburrida es la forma de vida perfecta!- Sonic espero nuevamente alguna respuesta, pero no pasó nada. Así que volvió a recostarse contra el sofá, mirando el techo, sin saber que más decir.

Pasaban los segundos y el erizo no quería irse, pero el silencio prolongado le decía que se fuera, que ya no era bienvenido allí. Pensó en como extrañaba las bromas que se hacía con Shadow, y también pensó en que había muchas cosas que quería preguntarle y que no se animaba. ¿Y si le preguntaba algo? ¿Al menos podría intentarlo, no?

-Shadow ¿Alguna vez tuviste celos de Amy?- Pregunto, sin estar seguro de como lograron salir esas palabras de su boca, aun mirando el techo. No quería verlo a al rostro, sabía perfectamente que había metido la pata, pero solo quería intentarlo.

-¿De qué hablas?- Alejo el libro para voltear a ver a Sonic algo confundido.

-Que si algún vez tuviste celos al verme con Amy-Explico cada vez más nervioso. En cualquier momento seria echado a la calle.

-No sé a lo que te refieres- Respondió sinceramente.

-¿No te hace sentir mal que alguien trate tan… "cariñosamente" a la persona que quieres?- Volvió a intentar, esta vez sí se había girado para ver a Shadow. ¿Era tan difícil de entender la pregunta o lo estaba haciendo apropósito?

El vetado estaba ahora si se sorprendió. No se esperaba que le preguntara eso, había dejado bien en claro que no hablarían más de ello.

-Te dije que no quería hablar de eso nunca más- Respondió, enojado, y desvió la miraba hacia otro sitio.

-Técnicamente no estamos hablando de "eso". Más bien es una posible consecuencia de "eso"- Se defendió, haciendo comillas con los dedos. – Y… creo que es algo importante. No… No quiero hacerte daño, Shadow- Le confeso, se sentía bien decirlo. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo decirle eso. Ahora el silencio no le parecía tan horrible.

-¡Ja! Tu no puedes hacerme daño, Faker- le dijo en tono orgulloso.

-¡Hablo en serio, Shadow! – Se levantó para pararse frente del erizo negro- Tus sentimientos me importan- Hablo con un tono serio, pero sus mejillas se teñían de rojo por la vergüenza, aun así estaba completamente seguro de lo que había dicho. Shadow lo observaba sorprendido pero nuevamente miro hacia otro lado.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso- Podía sentir su rostro caliente.

-¡Pues si lo hago!-

\- Jum, me refiero a que…- Su rostro estaba hirviendo solo de saber lo que iba a decir- Nunca sentí nada al verte con Rose-

-¿De verdad?- Sonic pregunto, pensando que le estaba mintiendo.

-Si… Hasta es muy gracioso ver tu cara en esos momento- Se burló, recordando esos momentos. Ante la respuesta, el erizo azul se sentó a su lado.

-Oye…- Sonic no dejaba de mirarlo.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Estás seguro de que te gusto?- Todo lo que recibió como respuesta fue el golpe de un tomo de "Las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes" directo en su cara.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar algo así?!- Le grito indignado y con el rostro rojo de ira y de… otras cosas que prefería no admitir.

-¡No tenías por qué golpearme! ¡Es una pregunta compresible!- Se quejó levantándose nuevamente y sobándose donde había sido golpeado.

-¡Nadie pregunta esa clase de cosas!- También se paró para quedar a su altura y gritarle.

-¡La personas normales sienten celos y más con alguien como Amy!-

-¡Los celos no significan amor!-

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero cuando te vi en el parque de la ciudad aquella vez, me di cuenta de que- Sonic suspiro con culpa- de que nunca había pensado en si eso te lastimaba- Confeso, mirando el suelo y con orejas caídas. Shadow se tranquilizó un poco al ver su expresión de culpa.

-¿Por qué estaría celoso de algo que siempre supe que nunca podría tender?- El erizo azul sintió un pinchazo en el corazón al escuchar eso- Tu novia no me molesta, mientras no me confunda contigo, Faker- Trato de sonreír un poco y apoyo una mano en el hombro de Sonic, para tratar de dejar que se sentirá culpable por algo que no había hecho.

-¡No es mi novia! ¿Por qué nadie entiende eso?- Estaba cansado de que todo el mundo le dijera lo mismo.

-¿No lo es?- Pregunto incrédulo

-¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué creíste eso?-

-Oh- Estaba sorprendido ante tan revelación- Bueno, por cómo se tratan…-

-¿Por cómo nos tratamos? ¡Pero si siempre intento huir de ella!- Se quejaba haciendo señas con las manos.

-Creí que solo te era difícil expresar tus sentimientos- Contesto encogiéndose de hombros- Además, nunca la rechazaste formalmente-

-¡No soy tímido! La rechace varias veces pero…- Sonic volvió a sentarse en el sofá pesadamente- Es como si no me escuchara. Me gustaría que solo fuera mi amiga. Aunque no lo creas es una muy buena amiga. Pero cuando se pone tan… taaaan- No podía encontrar la palabra

-¿Insoportable?- Sinceramente, así la veía él, era consciente de que tal vez no le tenía demasiada paciencia, pero que Sonic pudiera soportarla le parecía increíble.

-Cariñosa…-

-Insoportable- Insistió. Era algo que había que aceptar.

-¡Esta bien! Insoportable. Cuando se pone así… me hace sentir muy incómodo- Termino de decir, no le agradaba decir que la chica rosa era tan molesta, aunque así lo sintiera, era su amiga y la quería mucho.

-¿Seguro que se lo has dicho bien?- Shadow se sentó a su lado, dispuesto a tratar de ayudarlo.

-¡Sí! Pero no sé qué le pasa. Es como si no me escuchara-

-Está enamorada- Dijo, sabiendo en cierta forma como se sentía la pobre niña- Incluso le dice a las personas que eres su novio-

-¿¡Que!?- Con razón que todo el mundo pensaba eso ¿Cómo podía alguien ir diciendo cosas así?- ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?- ¿Cómo era que ninguno de sus amigos se lo advirtió?

-Ya te lo dije. Pensé que solo eras tímido- Se excusó el erizo negro, divertido con la situación.- En cualquier caso, deberías hablar con ella y decirle lo que sientes-

-Eso no funciona con ella. Me dice que se ganara mi corazón sin importar nada, o que ella sabe que muy en el fondo correspondo sus sentimientos- Suspiro resignado. Una idea tonta se le vino a la mente- ¡Pero si tú se lo dices tal vez lo entienda!- Agarro la manos del erizo negro para poner una cara de ruego desesperado.

-¡Claro que no! ¡No hare eso!- Alejo sus manos de el- Además, solo lo creería de ti. Debes ser más serio cuando se lo digas-

-No quiero ser grosero, no quiero herirla- Dijo preocupado. Seguramente lo mal que la pasaba él no era ni mínimamente comprable con cómo se sentirá alguien con el corazón destrozado.

-Solo hazlo como lo hiciste conmigo- A pesar de que Shadow lo dijo sin maldad alguna, con un tono natural, Sonic no pudo evitar sentir la culpa surgir dentro del nuevamente.

-Shadow…- Lo miro. Además de haberle rechazado y de que lo viera con Amy, ahora le estaba pidiendo concejo para rechazar a alguien más. Era horrible desde el punto de vista de Sonic. Ahora se sentía aún peor.

-¿Mmh?- Lo miro expectante de alguna pregunta.

-Lo siento- Abrazo a su amigo sorpresivamente.

-¿Qué te sucede, Faker? ¡Suéltame!- Se quejó tratando de quitárselo de encima.

-Lamento no poder corresponderte, y aun así venir a tu casa sin vergüenza alguna y no haberme preocupado nunca por lo que podrías sentir- Sonic no iba a parar, ahora tenía la oportunidad de decir todo lo que se llevaba un tiempo guardando para sí. Era el momento de soltarlo por fin.

-¿Qué…?- Shadow se sorprendió de escuchar eso, pero antes de poder pensar en algo para responder su amigo siguió hablando.

-Lamento haberte forzado a seguir actuando como si nada hubiera pasado. Si paso, Shadow. Pero quiero seguir siendo tu amigo, no quiero perderte, no otra vez- Lo abrazo aún más fuerte recordando cuando creyeron que el erizo negro había muerto. Difícilmente podría recordar un día peor en su vida.

-Sonic…-

\- Sé que piensas que tienes la culpa de lo que pasa pero ¡Tú no tienes la culpa de nada! ¡Porque no pasó nada malo! No puede ser malo enamorarse de alguien. En verdad es algo hermoso-  
Shadow escuchaba todo y sentía como sus ojos se iban nublando por unas lágrimas rebeldes. Justo cuando pensó que había empezado a enterrar los sentimientos por ese maldito erizo azul, ¡tenía que venir a abrazarlo y decirle todas esas cosas cursis!

-No tienes que avergonzarte de ello, ni arrepentirte, ni sentirte mal por eso- Sonic sintió que iba llorar y hundió mas la cara en el cuello del erizo negro- Siempre seré tu amigo y puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa. Así que por favor, Shadow, si puedo evitar hacerte daño, dímelo. No importa lo que sea, solo dímelo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti-

Lenta y delicadamente, unos brazos lo rodeaban hasta corresponderle el abrazo y sonrió aunque unas pequeñas gotas cayeron por su rostro. Se sentía muy bien abrazar a ese erizo, era tan cálido y reconfortante.

-Tu tampoco debes sentirte culpable por nada, así que no tienes que disculparte - Hablo en un tenue y agradable susurro- Y mucho menos me obligaste a hacer algo, me gusta que estés aquí pasando el tiempo conmigo- Su corazón latía con fuerza al estar abrazando a ese ser que se había ganado su cariño. Su calidez y el aroma libre que tenía, arrullaban sus sentidos. No quería soltarlo jamás- Yo tampoco quiere perderte… nunca- Lo abrazo fuertemente al igual que chico azul.

Se quedaron quietos un par de minutos, sentados abrazados allí. Ninguno daba señal de querer moverse mientras sus ojos volvían a tener plena visión. Sonic se separó un poco para poder ver al erizo negro a los ojos, pero sin soltarlo.

-Shadow- El erizo negro se veía tan perfecto como era. Sus ojos rojos brillaban, sus mejillas estaban algo sonrosadas y su expresión era tan pacífica, hasta algo dulce.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto al ver que Sonic solo lo observaba sin decir anda, estaba volviendo a ponerse nervioso. Lo soltó - Creo que esto se puso muy cursi- Le dijo y tomo las brazos que seguían rodeándolo para apartarlos de él.

-Tienes razón- Rió apenado el héroe alejándose un poco- Pero quería decir eso hace mucho. No debí tardar tanto en hacerlo-

-No te preocupes- Respondió Shadow mirando hacia otro lado, aun con un sonrojo en su rosto.

\- Pero prométeme que me dirás cuando pueda ayudarte en algo- Dijo Sonic ofreciéndole su puño cerrado.

-Solo si prometes dejar de pensar que tienes la culpa de todo, como si fueras el ombligo azul del mundo-

-¡Hecho!- Sonrió.

-Tu ganas esta vez, Faker- Choco sus nudillos con los del erizo azul, cerrando un trato y reforzando su extraña amistad.

Hablar con Shadow sobre sus sentimientos no fue tan difícil. Sonic aprendió algo muy importante ese día, que Shadow podía ser la segunda persona en el mundo con la que podía contar para hablar de cualquier cosa. Además de su amado hermanito Tails, Shadow era la segunda persona con quien se había abierto sentimentalmente y que lo recibió bien. El erizo azul no cabía en sí de la felicidad que sentía. Además de sentirse más liviano, después de llenar ese horrible silencio incomodo que los había separado este tiempo, había descubierto lo valioso que era para él ese erizo gruñón.

Por su parte, Shadow estaba feliz de que Sonic lo entendiera. Jamás pensó que ese erizo hiperactivo lo comprendiera tan bien, y mucho menos que se preocupara tanto por él. Estaba muy feliz, y sentía una paz interior que no había sentido en semanas. Nunca olvidaría la agradable sensación de abrazarlo, era un recuerdo que guardaría con amor por siempre.

A partir de allí, siguieron conversando tranquilamente, recuperando cada silencio que habían pasado con nuevas risas. La felicidad y despreocupación volvía a inundar sus vidas, y les recordaba lo hermoso que era tenerse el uno al otro.

De alguna forma Sonic pudo convencer a su amigo de que intentara jugar al Patapon. Mientras el erizo negro luchaba por mantener el ritmo del endemoniado juego, el héroe se retorcía en el piso de la risa.

-¡Cállate que no puedo concentrarme!- Pateo con un pie al erizo que estaba rodando en el suelo.

-¡Auch! Jajaja- Eso le dio aún más risa.

-¡Chaka, Chaka, Pata, Pon!- "Cantaba" apretando los botones de la PSP con odio- ¡Pero si lo hice bien!-

-Si lo hicieras bien completarías las misiones, Shadow- Dijo solo para aumentar la ira del erizo veteado, y lo logro.

-¡Tu no lo haces mejor!- Le arrojo la consola.

-Observa y aprende, Señor gruñón- Le dijo sentado ce a su lado para mostrarle como jugaba mejor que él.

Paso la tarde y paso la noche. Recién a la mañana del día siguiente se despidieron y Sonic volvió a su hogar. Solo para contarte a Tails como había pasado todo este tiempo hablando, jugando y riendo con Shadow. Haciendo especial énfasis en que le había ganado en la mayoría de las cosas. La sonrisa que adornaba el rosto del héroe no podía ser más grande.


	7. Chapter 7

_Capítulo 7_

Mientras Tails preparaba bocadillos, Sonic ponía vasos en la mesa de la sala, frente al sofá. Habían decidido hacer una reunión con sus amigos, ya que el equidna había estado algo triste esta semana y querían alegrarlo. Además, hacia un tiempo que no se juntaban todos bajo el mismo techo.

-¿Cómo va eso, Sonic?- Grito el zorrito desde la cocina.

-¡Todo listo!- Respondió.

-Ya son las siete, deberían estar llegando- Dijo el pequeño apareciendo en la habitación con unos bols llenos de nachos y queso.

-¡Uh!- Dijo Sonic, extendiendo su mano para robar algo de esa deliciosa comida.

-¡No!- Retiro los bols del alcance de su hermano.

El timbre de la casa sonó un par de veces.

-¡Pasa!- Grito el héroe. Al instante una hermosa eriza rosa con el cabello atado en una coleta y su flequillo perfectamente peinado ingreso al hogar.

-¡Hola!- Anuncio animada, y luego de dar dos pasos como toda una señorita, se lanzó al cuello del erizo azul-¡Sonic! ¡Qué alegría verte!-

-Ho-hola, Amy- Respondió, tratando alejarla un poco.

-¡Hola, Amy!- Saludo Tails. Tratando de hacer notar su presencia.

-Hola, Tails- La chica se soltó de su amado para saludar al zorrito. –Díganme, ¿no notan algo diferente en mí?- Pregunto, mientras posaba para destacar su hermoso vestido blanco y su peinado especial- ¿Qué dices, Sonic?-

-¿Eh?- La examino de arriba abajo- Pues la verdad es – Antes de seguir hablando su hermano pequeño le dio un disimulado golpe en el brazo.

-Te ves muy bonita, Amy- Respondió rápidamente Tails. Notaba la mirada confundida de Sonic sobre él, y le hizo una seña de que le siguiera el juego.

-Eh…Si, eso- Dijo Sonic, aun confundido.

-¿Enserio lo crees, Sonic?- Pregunto ruborizada la eriza- Es que solo tuve unos minutos para arreglarme y este fue el primer vestido que encontré- fingió modestia.

Para suerte de los dos hermanos, el timbre sonó otra vez. Y antes de decir nada, el héroe había corrido hacia la puerta para recibir al siguiente invitado.

-Hola, Cream-

-Buenas noches, Señor Sonic- Saludo con una reverencia la educada pequeña.

La conejita había crecido mucho, pero seguía siendo tan amable y educada como siempre. Su belleza iba aumentado con los días, al igual que su carácter, pero seguía tan tierna como flor.

-Deja de decirme señor, me haces sentir viejo- Se quejó, mientras le cedía el paso a la niña que soltaba una risita baja.

Estuvieron hablando unos minutos, más las chicas, que hablaban de… cosas de chicas. Tails y Sonic solo opinaban si eran preguntados por algo, pero preferían mantenerse al margen de todo, por si acaso era una trampa. Al fin, volvió a sonar el timbre y esta vez era el equidna rojo, que no espero a ser atendido, simplemente entro en la casa.

-¡Hola a todos!- Dijo al entrar, cargando unas cuentas botellas de gaseosa.

-¡Hola, viejo!- Saludo el héroe.- Te ayudo- Dijo y tomo los envases para llevarlos a la mesa.

-Creo que ya estamos todos- Dijo Amy, dispuesta a sentarse para empezar la noche.

-¿No vendrá, el señor Shadow?- Pregunto Cream, buscando respuesta en Tails que estaba a su lado.

-No lo sé, Cream- Busco con la vista a Sonic para preguntarle a el-Sonic, ¿Shadow vendrá?-

-Si sabe lo que le conviene, lo hará- Respondió. Recordar lo que había pasado cuando lo invito a la fiesta le hacía sentir nauseas.

-¡Vamos!- Exigía siguiendo a Shadow de cerca con un cubo de agua en una mano y un limpia vidrios en la otra.

-No- Respondió secamente mientras seguía fregando el piso de su casa.

Era día de limpieza y Sonic le había prometido ayudarlo. Pero desde que puso un pie en la casa empezó a fastidiarlo para ir a una de sus "fiestecitas" con sus amigos.

-Por favoooor- Rogo en un tono aún más fastidiante.

-No- Trataba de ignorarlo y seguir con su labor. Requería de mucha paciencia, pero era posible.

-Pero Shaaady, todos quieren verte- Sonic decidió usar su arma secreta para captar la atención del erizo negro.

-¡No me digas así!- Shadow era tan predecible a veces.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto con una cara de inocencia fingida.

-Tu sabes como, Faker-

-¿Shady?- Amaba hacer enojar a ese erizo, se había vuelto uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

-¡Deja de decirlo!- Cada vez apretaba con más fuerza el palo del trapeador. Tratando de contener sus impulso de golpear a su invitado irritante.

-¿Por qué no te gusta que te diga Shady, Sh…?- En un instante, sentía un sabor horrible y una textura peluda en su boca.

En un rápido movimiento, que no había visto venir, su amigo le había puesto el trapo de piso en la boca.

-

Sonic se estremeció al recordar la textura de esa cosa en su boca, y rápidamente le dio un sorbo a su bebida para olvidarlo.

Tails solo rio al imaginar lo que había pasado. Pero la puerta sonó nuevamente.

-¡Pasa, Shadow!- Grito Sonic.

La puerta pareció abrirse lentamente, al igual que la boca del equidna.

Una hermosa murciélago con un vestido azul-violeta muy ajustado y revelador, se aferraba al brazo de un erizo negro con chaqueta de cuero y pantalones de mezclilla. Ella tan elegante y sensual, y el tan frió y guapo, eran a la vista, una pareja que irradiaba una imagen perfecta.

-Hola- Saludo con su voz seductora mientras accedía a la caballerosa seña de Shadow de que pasara primero, pero en ningún momento soltó la mano del erizo.

-Buenas noches- Hablo, en su típico todo oscuro de siempre. Al pasar, cerro la puertas tras de si.

-¡Señor Shadow, señorita Rouge!- La conejita se paró inmediatamente para correr hacia él y saludarlo con una reverencia. Hacía mucho que no lo veía y de verdad lo había extrañado- Cuanto tiempo sin verlo-

-En verdad fue bastante tiempo, Cream- Vio en los ojos de la niña una pregunta, y sin pensarlo extendió un poco sus brazos a los lados, para recibir un afectuoso abraso de su parte. Aunque el abrazo no duro mucho, el silencio se hizo en el lugar. No todos los días se veía algo así, aunque había pasado antes, no dejaba de ser un acontecimiento increíble.

-Que bien que pudieron venir- Dijo Tails, mientras los guiaba a sus asientos.

Finalmente la pareja se adentró más, y las sutiles miradas que se lanzaban Rouge y knuckles iban aumentando mientras más acercaban.

-Rouge- Dijo, mientras pasaba frente a el.

-Cabezota- Dijo ella para dedicarle una mirada extraña y aferrarse nuevamente al brazo de su compañero.

Se sentaron todos frente al televisor y comenzaron a cenar comida chatarra y hablar trivialidades animadamente.

En el sillón principal estaban Sonic, Amy, sin despegarse un centímetro de el, Tails y Cream. Mientras que en un asiento individual estaba el equidna, que no dejaba de mirar a la pareja sentada en el sillón para dos personas frente a él.

Sonic se sentía inexplicablemente incómodo, no sabía si era por la tensión que notaba entre sus dos amigos, por la constante necesidad de Amy de rosar sus manos cuando tomaban nachos, o por cual otra razón. Pero realmente se sentía incómodo allí, además no podía quitar la atención del team dark por mucho tiempo, y eso lo hacía sentir aún más extraño.

El tiempo volvió a transcurrir con normalidad aparente. Todos hablaban menos Shadow, que solo se limitaba a responder con monosílabos pero parecía prestar atención a la conversación.

Al poco tiempo decidieron poner una película y apagaron las luces. Era una al estilo "hagamos un plan físicamente imposible para robar este banco, somos los malos de la película pero haremos que nos ames por lo geniales que somos". Era claro que no ganaría ningún óscar, pero era bueno para pasar el rato y sacaba muchas risas.

Sin embargo, en un momento casi por la mitad de la película, Rouge fue a la cocina, y cuando volvió Sonic vio perfectamente como se sentaba en las piernas de Shadow. Antes de que pudiera pensar cualquier cosa un sonido lo hizo llevar la vista al equidna en la punta opuesta de la habitación.

Knuckles había roto un vaso, con sus manos. Y ahora su mano goteaba líquido. Todo quedo en silencio mientras observaba la enfurecida cara el chico.

-¿Qué pasa rojito?- Pregunto la murciélago con una sonrisa, y se recostó por el pecho del erizo negro. Que se mantenía totalmente inmutable frente a sus acciones.

-¡Suficiente!- Grito, parándose y cruzando la habitación hasta ellos.

-¿Qué pasa, amigo?- Sonic reacciono inmediatamente, poniéndose en su camino, pero el equidna lo esquivo hasta llegar a su objetivo.

-¿knuckles?- Pregunto confundido Tails.

-¡Tú y yo, Shadow!- Lo reto apuntándolo- ¡Ahora!-

-No peleare contigo- Le respondió tranquilamente.

-No todo se arregla con peleas, cabezota- Intervino Rouge.

-¡Tu no te metas!- Le grito- Estoy hablando con el emo.

-¡A una mujer no se le habla así, Knuckles!- Se acercó Amy.

-¿Señor, Knuckles?- Cream estaba claramente preocupada. Veía venir una pelea.

-¿Y si seguimos viendo la película?- Pregunto Sonic, tratando de que todo volviera a la normalidad.

-¿Quieren callarse?- Su ira aumentaba más y más- ¡Vamos a pelear, Shadow! ¿O me tienes miedo?

-No- Respondió Shadow, sin moverse, pero sosteniéndole la mirada.

En un segundo Knuckles había llegado hasta el cuello de la chaqueta de cuero y lo había levantado del sillón sin esfuerzo alguno, haciendo que Rouge callera de las piernas de Shadow hasta el piso.

-¿Qué te pasa, idiota?- Le grito indignada.

-¡Por favor, paren!- Pidió la coneja.

-Chicos, tranquilícense- Dijo Tails.

-Amigo- Trato de llamar su atención Sonic.

El silencio reino otra vez, mientras el equidna miraba con odio a los ojos carmesí del erizo.

-Suéltame- Dijo, más en un tono de advertencia.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto, y esbozo casi una sonrisa al momento que intento golpearlo. E increíblemente lo golpeó.

El equidna había impactado su puño contra la mejilla de Shadow y el impulso lo hizo chocar contra la pared tras el. Todos miraron atónitos la escena, pero apenas Shadow sintió el piso nuevamente bajo sus pies, se levantó y se arregló la chaqueta. Impecable, a pesar de tener la marca del fuerte golpe en su mejilla, no hizo ni una sola mueca.

-¡¿Pero que te pasa!?- Rouge estaba enfurecida.

-¿Señor Shadow, se encuentra bien?- Cream se acercó a ver al erizo, que le hizo una seña con la cabeza para dar a entender que estaba bien.

-Muy bien, no se que está pasando. Pero debes calmarte- Trato de intermediar una vez más, Tails.

-Rouge- Llamo, la chica volteo a verlo y camino hasta el. El erizo negro la tomo de la cintura y sin decir nada más que una mirada enfurecida de la chica para el equidna, salieron de la casa.

Se subió a su motocicleta, con la hermosa chica abrazada a su cintura y partieron.

-¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?- Pregunto el héroe.

-Knuckles, nos debes muchas respuestas- Exigió Amy, con las manos en la cadera.

-Hum- Fue todo lo que recibió como respuesta, y el equidna también desapareció por la puerta.

-¡knuckles!- Intento ir tras el, pero su hermano lo sujeto del hombro derecho.

-Dejalo, Sonic. Debe estar un tiempo a solas-

-¿Qué le sucede a todo el mundo?- Todo había sucedido increíblemente rápido, y ninguno de los presentes estaba seguro de que fue exactamente.

-

¡Hola!  
Después de muchísimo tiempo, aquí tenemos otro capitulo!  
Espero que aun haya alguien por aquí leyendo esto XD

Anoche no dormi nada por hacer un trabajo para la universidad, y apenas lo termine me puse a trabajar en este fic. Aun no he dormido jaja XD

Lamento si hay errores, pero tengo mucho sueño XD

(¡Diálogos, diálogos everywhere!)


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola!  
Sigo con exámenes D:

Pero.. Cap nuevo! : D

Espero que lo disfruten. Y si asi es, (o no, cosa que es mas probable XD) pueden dejarme un comentario. Ya saben que me llenan de alegría ^^

* * *

_Capitulo 8  
_

La noche estaba algo fresca, pero no era nada pudiera provocar el temblor en la señorita que llevaba consigo. Supuso que estaba llorando, por lo que solo apretó más el acelerador de su motocicleta.

La seductora ladrona tenía su hogar en un viejo edificio a las afueras de la ciudad. Lo conocía muy bien y también sabia los motivos por los que Rouge eligió ese lugar para vivir. La iluminación era casi nula, se podría considerar un barrio peligroso, pero la verdad era que estaba bastante deshabitado y solía reinar una gran paz. Tenía casi todo el lugar para ella sola y podía montar fiestas sin que nadie se quejara.

Al fin llegaron, y Shadow temió moverse por su amiga, pero ella solo se soltó y bajo del vehículo.

-¿Qué tal un café?- Pregunto caminado de espaldas hacia la entrada. Su maquillaje, a lo contrario de lo que imagino, estaba impecable. Solo asintió con la cabeza y la siguió.

El lugar estaba tan poco iluminado por fuera como por dentro. Se ve que la luz no era algo que les preocupara mucho, y esa una de las razones por las que vivir allí era realmente barato. Se subieron en el elevador, el cual hacia un ruido espantoso, porque subir las escaleras no era una opción pues la chica vivía en el último piso.

-¡Al fin en casa!- Dijo al entrar a su hogar y luego de quitarse los zapatos, los tiro en algún lugar sin cuidado alguno – Ya sabes, Shad, siéntete como en tu casa.

Observo con atención los cambios que su compañera había hecho en la habitación. Todo se veía realmente diferente a como lo recordaba y ¿Cuándo fue la última vez había estado allí? ¿Una semana atrás tal vez?

Si alguien creyera que la murciélago viviría en un lugar tan poco lujoso por ahorrar dinero, sería un ingenuo. Por dentro el departamento era enorme y hermoso, sus pisos de madera, paredes totalmente blancas, sillones negros, cortinas violetas, alfombras tupidas y blancas, adornos que hacían juego con las cortinas y que, Shadow sabía perfectamente, eran de dudosa procedencia.

Rouge ahorraría dinero del alquiler, pero la gastaría en vivir con los mejores lujos que se pudiera permitir, y "permitir" significa lo que ella quería. Porque lo que ella quería conseguir, lo conseguiría ya sea legalmente o con… otros métodos.

-¿Me ayudas?- Pregunto la chica de ojos verde agua señalando el cierre de sus elegante vestido.

-Hum- Tomo el cierre y lo deslizo con cuidado hasta el final de su cintura.

-Gracias, cariño- Contesto y le guiño un ojo. Para comenzar a caminar hacia otra habitación contoneando las caderas, lo que hacía que su vestido se deslizara por sus hombros dejando su piel al descubierto.

Shadow rojo los ojos y se encamino hacia el gran ventanal de la sala, lo abrió y salió el balcón. La vista era hermosa, a la lejanía se venían todas las luces de la ciudad y por encima el gran manto estrellado. Se apoyó en el barandal y espero.

-¿Seguro que no quieres un Martini?- Ofreció mientras aparecía por el ventanal con un café para el y una copa para ella. Se había cambiado de ropa, ahora llevaba un pijama rosa que Shadow nunca había visto y que, juraría, tenía otra función muy diferente a simplemente ser usado para dormir.

-No, gracias- Tomo el café y le dio un sorbo, para girarse y seguir mirando las luces de la ciudad.

Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio, con la vista perdida en el horizonte. Hasta que la chica hablo.

-Shadow- Espero que la mirara para seguir-Lo siento. No planeaba que eso pasara.- Se podía ver el arrepentimiento en esos hermosos ojos aguamarina.

-Ni si quiera lo sentí- Dijo haciendo referencia al golpe del equidna.

-Es un idiota- suspiro volviendo a mirar hacia el centro de la ciudad. El erizo noto tristeza, en su mirada, por lo que decidió hablar.

-Al menos tu plan funciono- Dijo aparentando desinterés.

-¿De que hablas? ¡Fue un desastre!-

-El estaba celoso y quería pelear por ti-

-¡No soy un trofeo!- Replico poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y frunciendo el ceño.

-Tú lo dijiste, es un idiota y esa es su forma de decir que le importas tanto como para enfrentarse a mí- respondió con simpleza.

-¡No me parece bien!- se quejó.

-Tu querías ponerlo celoso y lo lograste-

-¡Yo no-o!- Se sonrojo, era verdad. Ella quería ponerlo celoso, pero sonaba tan infantil dicho así.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio otro rato. La mayor parte del tiempo la pasaban sin hablar, se conocían de hace años y se habían vuelto como mejores amigos, se entendían con las miradas y se confiaban ciegamente al otro.

-Gracias-

-Ni creas que te saldrá gratis, ladrona-

Luego de terminar sus bebidas volvieron a ingresar al lugar.

-Te traeré una almohada-Dijo la murciélago.

\- Rouge, no soy un vagabundo. Tengo mi propia casa-

-Esta noche te quedas aquí. Ademas, tienes este hermoso sofá nuevo todo para ti-

Shadow había vivido unos meses en casa de Rouge, y pasaba bastante tiempo allí. La murciélago tenía una habitación para él, pero el erizo se sentía más cómodo durmiendo en la sala. Rouge no lo entendía pero al final termino rindiéndose y lo dejaba dormir allí, ya encontraría que hacer con la habitación que había preparado para el erizo.

Al final el oji carmín acepto la oferta de pasar allí la noche. Mientras Rouge tomaba alguna que otra bebida y bailaba, Shadow la miraba y se reía cada tanto. Ella intento hacer que su amigo la acompañara en la danza muchas veces, pero no lo logro. Shadow era un verdadero amargado cuando quería, pensaba aun bailando.

-¿Cómo crees que estará Knuckles?- Pregunto el zorrito.

Estaban comiendo muy callados, la noche anterior los dejo bastante preocupados. Luego de que se calmara todo el ajetreo, las dos chicas se marcharan y ellos se quedaron solos. Se pusieron a arreglar el desastre que había quedado en el lugar y después de eso decidieron solo ir a dormir.

-Deberíamos ir a verlo- Dijo el héroe terminando de almorzar.

-Si ¿Vamos cuando terminemos?-

-Si. Más tarde iré a ver a Shadow-

-Es verdad, el también habría que hablar- razono el menor.

Tal como acordaron, partieron en breve hacia Angel Island, en busca del guardián.

Gracias al tornado llegaron en poco tiempo. Aterrizaron en un prado y se dirigieron hacia el templo. Pero antes de llegar escucharon los ruidos típicos de alguien golpeado algo y siguieron el sonido.

Frete a uno de los estaques del templo, estaba el chico rojo lanzando puñetazos enérgicos al aire con una técnica impecable.

-Hola, Knuckles- Saludo Tails amistosamente.

-¿No es muy temprano para estar entrando, amigo?-

-No estoy de humor para sermones, Sonic- Respondió secamente el equidna para luego darles la espalda, caminar hacia el otro lado del estaque y tomar asiento en uno de los viejos bordes, bajo la sombra de una enredadera.

-No venimos a darte charlas. Solo queremos saber lo que ocurrió-Explico Tails, sentándose a su lado con una sonrisa amable.

-Hum- Fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo a eso.

-Knuckles, el caso es que no puedes destruir mi casa y no dar explicaciones ¿Entiendes?- Dijo erizo apoyando un pie sobre el borde y poniendo sus manos tras su cabeza despreocupadamente.

-Sonic…- Pidió Tails, al saber que si seguía hablando no llegarían a ningún lado pues el guardián miraba el suelo pretendiendo que estaba solo.

-¡Oh! Si, lo siento- Se disculpó en un susurro, estas cosas no siempre se le daban bien. Sería mejor dejar esto en manos del zorrito. Se sentó del otro lado del equidna y procuro estar callado y solo ser de apoyo.

Suspiro y miro a su amigo en silencio, tratando de elegir las palabras adecuadas para comenzar una charla en la que no se cerrara sobre sí mismo.

-No estamos enojados contigo. Solo estamos desconcertados por lo que paso. ¿No crees que nos merecemos saber algo?- Dijo finalmente, en un tono calmado y alegre.

-No tengo ganas de hablar- Respondió, sin quitar la vista del suelo. Comenzaba a sentirse estúpido y eso lo avergonzaba tanto.

-Knuckles, te hemos notado algo triste toda la semana- Suspiro- En realidad habíamos planeado esa pequeña reunión para rodearte de amigos y que te destajeras un poco de tus responsabilidades con la Master Emerald-Hizo una pausa- Pero parece que ocurrió todo lo contrario y solo empeoro tu estado de ánimo-

-Lo que sucedes es que… Rouge…- Apretaba los puños con fuerza, la ira se apoderaba de el nuevamente. No solo la que había desatado la noche anterior, si no la actual, la de haber reaccionado como un tonto y ahora sentirse mal consigo mismo.

-¿Rouge?-Pregunto. Y vio como los hombros del equidna subían y abajaban en lo que este tomaba una gran bocanada de aire y la soltaba lentamente, para después comenzar a hablar.

-Estuve saliendo con Rouge-Empezó a contar, lentamente.

La boca de Sonic se abrió en una perfecta "O" pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, recibió una severa mirada de advertencia de su hermano y trato de esconder su asombro.

-Desde hace un mes que somos "algo", pero tuvimos una pelea hace una semana y no supe nada de ella hasta que… que…- Sus puños volvieron a apretarse fuertemente al igual que sus dientes.

-Hasta que llego con Shadow anoche- Termino la oración, entendiendo finalmente lo que ocurría.

-¿Cómo pudo, Tails?- Se giró completamente hacia su amigo, mirándolo como si esperara que le aliviara el dolor que sentía en ese momento, esperando una verdadera explicación.

-Knuckles…- No estaba seguro de que decirle, pero no fue necesario pues el siguió hablando.

-¿Cómo pudo dejarme por Shadow? ¿Yo signifique tan poco para ella como para que me cambiara tan fácilmente por ese emo?-Llenaba al pobre zorro con preguntas, mientras sentía que sus ojos comenzaban a arderle al igual que las palmas de sus manos.

Sin embargo, el guardián ignoraba completamente que había un erizo sorprendido a sus espaldas. Sonic estaba juntando las piezas en su mente pero la imagen que conseguía le parecía totalmente falsa.

-¿Qué sucede con Shadow?- Pregunto realmente confundido.

-¡Qué me saco a mi novia! ¡Eso sucede!- Respondió sorpresivamente poniéndose de pie.

-¿De que estas hablando?- Volvió a preguntar, incrédulo de la información que le llegaba.

-Sonic, parece ser que Rouge está saliendo con Shadow desde que discutió con Knuckles- Explico Tails, tratando de hablar tranquilo, para no alterar más al equidna.

-Eso no puede ser verdad- El héroe se levantó frente a ambos, decidido a defender al erizo negro.

-¿Acaso no los viste anoche?- Pregunto el buscador de tesoros. recordando con amargura el mal momento.

-Pero ellos son… amigos- Dijo más para sí mismo.

-Chicos, tal vez estamos mal interpretando todo- Seguía intentando mantener el control de la situación, pero no llego a terminar de hablar pues un encolerizado equidna lo interrumpió abruptamente.

-¿Cómo se puede mal interpretar que se traten tan cariñosamente? ¿Dónde viste que dos amigos se tratasen así? ¿Eh, Tails? ¿Sonic?- Les grito a ambos respectivamente- ¡Si no los hubiera separado seguro terminaban besándose en frente de mí!-

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Shadow no haría algo así!- Grito también el héroe, jamás creería algo así.

-¡Parecían totalmente capaces de hacerlo!- Ataco. Y vio como el erizo se quedaba estático unos segundos.

-¡Te probare que no es así!- y con ese último aviso partió con su velocidad en busca del erizo veteado.

Porque Shadow le había dicho que lo quería, y no podía olvidarse de ello de un momento para otro ¿verdad? No podía desaparecer del corazón del erizo negro tan fácilmente ¿no?


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola!

Bueno, -inserte aquí escusas para no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo- XD  
Después de escribir y re escribir y re-re-escribir este cap, me di cuenta de que ya estamos por el capitulo 9 y todavía no habíamos llegado a la parte importante D: Así que decidí apresurar un poco las cosas para estos dos lindos erizos XD  
Por otro lado, creo que recibí el comentario mas bonito que me han hecho en un fanfic. Gracias, Soto, tus palabras me hicieron sentir vergüenza de lo que escribí, pero en buena forma XD Tus palabras me llegaron al kokoro T_T  
Y no se preocupen, nunca abandonare esta historia, es algo que quiero terminar para mi y para todos los que leen : 3  
Gracias a ustedes, queridas personitas que me dejan comentarios para alentarme, y a todos los lectores anónimos.

Por cierto, Soto, te aliento a que te crees una cuenta aquí y escribas historias, seguro se te deben ocurrir ideas muy buenas : D

(En otras noticias, tengo un lector varón! OMG! espero ayudarlo a que surja en el su fujoshi interior... ok no XD)

Bueno, fue la entrada mas larga que escribí hasta ahora, los dejo con el fic! : D

* * *

_Capitulo 9  
_

Un insistente sonido la despertó, ¿Qué hora era? Iba a seguir durmiendo pero el sonido no se detenía y de mala manera se levantó se su cama y fue hacia la sala. De camino escucho el agua de la ducha, sonrió.

Sobre la mesa de café, frente al sofá donde había dormido su amigo, estaba el comunicador de muñeca de este. Lo tomo, vio quien llamaba y atendió.

-¿Shadow? ¿Dónde estás?- Hablo rápido un erizo azul.

-Hola, cariño ¿Qué sucede?- Respondió ella y vio como Sonic hacía una mueca de sorpresa.

-Rouge… ¿Y Shadow?- Hablo sin salir del asombro al ver a la murciélago recién despierta.

-Se está bañando. Escucha, Querido, es muy temprano y necesito un café- Bostezo.

-Pero ya es pasado el mediodía-

-Si, pero anoche baile hasta tarde- Movió un poco sus hombros, imitando un baile- Así que, si no está en peligro el planeta, adiós. Le diré a Shadow que llamaste- Y corto.

Sonic se quedó con las palabras en la boca, pero no volvió a llamar. Se quedó sentado en la entrada de la casa del erizo negro. Lo había ido a buscar allí pero no encontró a nadie por lo que lo llamo con un comunicador de su muñeca.

La imagen de un Rouge despeinada, con un pijama de lencería rosa que dejaba poco a la imaginación, estaban en la casa de ella y… y Shadow se estaba bañando allí. El había pasado la noche allí ¿Bailaron? ¿Shadow bailando? ¿Eso era posible?

En ese momento recordó las palabras de Tails, y se las repitió varias veces, quería convencerse de que todo era un mal entendido pero la idea de que no era así se mantenía reacia a desaparecer de su mente.

-Solo son amigos. No es la primera vez que se quedan juntos una noche. Han pasado meses juntos en misiones y hasta vivieron juntos un tiempo- Se hablaba a si mismo. - ¿Se habrán dando cuenta después de tanto tiempo de que están enamorados?- No sabe de dónde salió esa pregunta, pero la posible respuesta de un "Si" le hizo sentir una punzada en el corazón.

* * *

-¿Me llamaron, Rouge?- Pregunto entrando a la sala mientras terminaba de secarse las largas púas de su cabeza con una toalla rosa.

-Era el niño azul- Camino hacia el y le ofreció una taza- Ven a la mesa a desayunar. Hice tostadas.- Dijo orgullosa y se sentó en el desayunador.

-¿Qué sucede con Sonic?- Tomo asiento frente a su amiga.

-No lo se. No me dijo nada. Tal vez está preocupado por lo de anoche- Respondió, para luego darle una mordida a su tostada con mermelada.- Come.

-Hum…- Medito sobre la escena de la noche anterior mientras tomaba una.

-Deberías explicarle lo que sucedió-

-Hazlo tu. No quiero que me involucres aún más en este asunto- Sentía su imagen manchada después de tal espectáculo, pero dar explicaciones no era su estilo.

-jajaja Lo siento, pero eres uno de los protagonistas de este problema, cariño- Rio la muchacha.

\- Odio esto- Comenzó a comer con fastidio.

-Yo también. No creí que se fueran a torcer tanto las cosas- Revolvió su café apenada por sus actos. No quería tener que explicar lo que paso, se sentía tan avergonzada.

Se hizo un silencio mientras seguían desayunando, ninguno se veía a los ojos mientras pensaban. Cuando terminaron, Shadow volvió a hablarle.

-Hablare con Sonic para aclarar todo. Pero es el último favor que te hago. Las cosas con tu novio las solucionaras por ti misma- Una amplia sonrisa se formó en la cara de su amiga al instante.

-Gracias, Shadow-

\- Por cierto ¿No deberíamos estar almorzando? Ya son más de las dos de la tarde-

-No tenía ganas de cocinar- Respondió con franqueza la chica.

\- Que bien atiendes a tus amigos- Dijo con sarcasmo el erizo negro.

Una hora después Shadow ya estaba afuera, despidiéndose de Rouge para volver a su casa.

-¿No quieres quedarte un rato más?- Pregunto su amiga, lo cierto era que desde que el erizo no vivía allí, le echaba de menos.

\- Quiero terminar con esto lo antes posible- Se quedó mirándola calle, dándole la espalda a la chica.

-¿Qué sucede?- Se extrañó ante su silencio.

-Creo que le debes una disculpa a Knuckles- Hablo, sin verla. Ella suspiro.

-Lo se. Hablare con el, te lo prometo-

-Está bien. Adiós- Se subió a su motocicleta, la encendió y se perdió de la vista de su amiga.

-Cuídate-Le dijo aunque ya no lo veía. Se dio la vuelva y volvió a su departamento.

* * *

Era consciente de que llevaba sentado allí un par de horas, pero no tenía donde más ir. Quería hablar con Shadow, necesitaba hacerlo, pero no podía ir a casa de Rouge sin más. Esperaría allí, en la entrada de la casa del erizo negro, de todas formas no tenía otra cosa que hacer.

Había pasado ese tiempo repasando la situación varias veces, tratando de entender porque el corazón le punzaba ante la idea de que sus amigos tuvieras una relación. Hubiera seguido vagando en sus pensamientos más tiempo si no fuera por el ruido inconfundible de la motocicleta de Shadow. Se giró en dirección al ruido y en cuanto lo vio corrió hacia allí.

-¡Shadow!-

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- No esperaba encontrarlo en su casa.

-Ah…yo-o te estaba esperando- Respondió, nervioso.- Tengo que preguntarte algo.

-¿Es sobre lo que sucedió en tu casa?- Pregunto, bajando del vehículo, caminando junto a Sonic.

-Si, exactamente-

-Está bien. Vamos dentro -

Ambos entraron y Shadow invito al erizo a sentarse en el sofá mientras que tomo una silla y la puso frente a el. El silencio se hizo presente mientras Sonic no sabía por dónde comenzar, tenía miedo de las respuestas.

-¿Shadow, has decidido salir con Rouge?- La voz le tembló un poco al preguntarlo, pero miro fijamente los ojos carmesí del erizo negro en busca de la verdad.

-No estoy saliendo con ella- Hablo rápidamente para dejar en claro eso.

-¿No?-

-¡Claro que no! Tu… sabes que-e-

-¡Entonces todavía estás enamorado de mí!-Esa frase salió de el sin quererlo y se tapó la boca en cuanto se dio cuenta, pero la alegría que mostraba su rostro al saber que los sentimientos de Shadow no habían cambiado era indisimulable.

-¡No digas esas cosas!- Su mano se movió instintivamente buscando algo que arrojarle al héroe como castigo, pero al no encontrar ningún objeto a su alcance, solo pudo gritarle y amenazarlo con la mirada.

-Lo siento- Se rio el chico- ¿Pero entonces que fue todo ese espectáculo?

-Fue un plan de Rouge para que Knuckles le pusiera atención. No se bien lo que paso, solo se que discutieron y ella estaban tan molesta. Estuvo actuando extraña toda la semana-Shadow se llevó una mano a la sien con fastidio- No se como deje que me envolviera en todo esto. El caso es que quería usarme para hacerlo sentir celos y que la valore más o alguna tontería así. De un momento al otro las cosas se salieron de control y… ya sabes el resto.

\- Ya veo- Dijo pensativo- Es un plan muy malo-

-Lo se-

-Pero funciono. Knuckles está muy enojado y triste. Dijo cosas muy malas de ti- Bajo las orejas al recordad la conversación que tuvo con el equidna unas horas atrás.

-Lo entiendo. Rouge ira a hablar con el. Yo tenía que contártelo a ti para que disperses la verdad de toda esta idiotez-

-Espero que puedan arreglar sus problemas- Ya relajado, se estiro para dejar ir la tensión que se había acumulado en sus músculos en ese tiempo.

-Seguro lo harán, tienen la cabeza igual de dura. Además… ella estaba realmente apenada por lo que paso-

-Dile que no se preocupe por nosotros, la perdonamos- Su sonrisa característica se hizo presente. Luego se inclinó hacia adelante, para poder llegar a ver más de cerca a su amigo. Estiro su mano hasta la mejilla de Shadow y la toco suavemente- Me alegro de que no te haya hecho daño-

Los colores subieron a la cara del erizo negro mientras este se paralizaba al sentir la tenue caricia del héroe, pero no tardó en reaccionar y aparto esa mano de el rápidamente.

-Fue solo un golpe, Faker. No me hizo nada- Dijo tratando de que su corazón volviera a latir con normalidad y que su sonrojo no se notara.

-De todas formas me preocupe por ti. Las cosas que dijo knuckles me hicieron pensar que me habías olvidado y que…-Nuevamente estaba diciendo cosas que no sabía de donde salían, especialmente ese nuevo sentimiento que ahora tenía. La mirada curiosa del erizo bicolor sobre el lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y se levantó rápidamente - Tengo que ir a contarles a los demás lo que me dijiste. ¡Hasta luego!- Abrió la puerta y corrió hacia su casa como un rayo, literalmente.

-¿Faker?- Shadow miro por la puerta, que quedo abierta, pero al comprobar que el erizo azul se fue solo se encogió de hombros, no dándole más importancia y cerró la puerta.

Dejo la silla junto a la mesa. Fue hacia la cocina y allí tomo una lata de coca-cola de la nevera. Regreso a la sala, busco un libro en específico de su pequeña estantería. Cuando lo encontró se dejó caer sobre su cómodo sofá.

-Al fin tranquilidad- Suspiro con alivio-No volveré a meterme en problemas de pareja- Comenzó con su lectura de la primera entrega de la saga de Crepúsculo.

A los pocos minutos de haber comenzado a leer, cerro el libro, lo dejo en la mesa de café. Y se quedó mirando a la pared vacía frente a el.

-Tal vez debería conseguir una televisión-

* * *

-Gracias por… ya sabes, escucharme- Decía el equidna mientras se rascaba la cabeza con algo de pena.

-Siempre puedes contar conmigo, Knuckles- Sonrió el zorrito.

-¡Hola!-

Ambos voltearon al vista al cielo, donde se encontraron con la figura de la murciégalo llegando. Aterrizo impecablemente junto a ellos.

-Hola, Rouge- Saludo Tails.

-Hola, pequeño-

-_No soy pequeño_\- Pensó, pero no dijo nada. En su lugar miro al equidna que estaba asombrado y se notaba que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-¿Y tu no piensas saludarme?-

-Rouge…-Fue lo único que dijo, no sabía que hacer. Se sentía mal hasta hace unos momentos, y ahora tenía a su ¿Ex-novia? Frente a el. ¿Qué hacia allí? ¿Qué quería?

-Yo ya me iba- Se apresuró a decir el zorrito, el estaba de más allí. Corrió hacia el tornado y se subió ágilmente –Adiós- Se despidió con un saludo y despego tan rápido como podía- _Espero que hablen como seres civilizados-_Suspiro- Buena suerte, Knuckles-

-Ahora que estamos solos podemos…-

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto cortantemente, antes de que ella terminara de hablar.

-Quiero…-Suspiro, y dejando de lado su actitud usual, decidió que era hora de ser sincera- Quiero disculparme contigo-

-¿Qué?-Pregunto incrédulo- ¿Es una broma?

-¡No, tonto! Quiero disculparme por lo de... lo que paso en casa de Sonic y Tails- Se removió un poco incomoda, no estaba acostumbrada a disculparse con nadie y menos con este chico.

-¿Te arrepentiste de estar con el emo y quieres volver conmigo?- El de ojos violetas no tenía ninguna intención de bajar la guardia, la chica no parecía estar mintiendo pero el ya estaba demasiado lastimado como para fiarse.

-¡Nunca estuve saliendo con Shadow!-

-No pareció que fuera así ¡Se veían muy felices juntos!-

-Deja de gritar y escúchame un momento- Respiro hondo- Yo le pedí a Shadow que me llevara y que me dejara estar cerca de el. Lo hice… lo hice para que te sintieras celoso, para que me prestaras atención-

-¡¿Todo fue una broma para molestarme?!¿Eso estas diciendo?- Cuando creía que no podía sentirse peor.

-¡No! ¡No fue una broma! ¿Recuerdas porque discutimos? Nunca me escuchas, nunca haces nada lindo por mí, nada caballeroso. Quería que vieras como puede tratarme alguien cuando si me valora-

-¡Yo si te valoro!-

-¡Pero no lo demuestras! A veces pareciera que te doy igual- Bajo la vista, siendo sus ojos con lágrimas.

-Eso es porque… porque... me pone nervioso estar cerca de ti…- Le confeso el equidna.

Rouge levanto la vista, asombrada, para ver en los ojos violetas que no le mentían. Tenían mucho de que hablar, pero ahora podían sentir que no estaban tan separados como creían.

* * *

Esperaba que Tails ya estuviera en casa, necesitaba contarle a su hermano lo que le estaba pasando, lo que estaba sintiendo.

-¡Tails!- Llamo cuando al fin llego. Pero no recibió respuesta. Recorrió la casa buscándolo pero no hubo caso, el avión tampoco estaba – Debe seguir en Angel Islan-

Salió al jardín, todavía era de tarde, un hermoso día con un fresca brisa de primavera. Pero el paisaje no podía distraerlo de sus pensamientos. Subió al tejado de un salto, esperaría allí a que apareciera el zorrito.

-Shadow aun me quiere… Shadow aun me quiere…-Susurró para sí mismo y llevo una mano a su pecho, podía sentir la alegría al decir eso-_Me hizo tan feliz saber que todo fue una actuación, que no estaban juntos. ¿Por qué siento esta alegría? Pero… también puedo sentir aun el dolor de pensar que era verdad. ¿Por qué sentí esa tristeza? Ese miedo, ese miedo de que se olvidara tan fácilmente de mí. Creo… que ya se la respuesta, pero necesito que Tails me diga su opinión antes._


	10. Chapter 10

_Capítulo 10_

Tails regreso a su casa con toda la intención de relajarse. Pero apenas ingresó al hangar con el avión, un Sonic muy apresurado lo llamo y lo llevo dentro de la casa, con la excusa de que tenía algo importante que contarle.

-¿Qué sucede, Sonic?- Pregunto el zorrito, notando al héroe más inquieto de lo normal.

-¿Sabes que salí corriendo para ir en busca de Shadow?-Moviendo las manos de forma inquieta.

-Si. ¿Aclaraste lo que sucedía?- Dijo el zorrito, sentándose en la mesa de la cocina.

-Si. Lo espere en su casa hasta que regreso y me explico lo que paso. Algo de un plan de Rouge para tener la atención Knuckles o algo así. –Explico, moviendo las manos restándole importancia- Lo importante es que Shadow nunca estuvo con ella y que todo lo que paso solo fue un mal entendido. Rouge debería ir a arreglar las cosas con Knuckles-

-Ya veo. Rouge llego a ver a Knuckles mientras yo aún estaba allí hablando con el- Comento- Espero que puedan arreglar sus problemas- Suspiro.

-Si, pero hay algo más, Tails- Su cara se puso realmente seria en ese punto.

-¿Qué cosa, Sonic?- Se estaba preocupando por lo que fuera que su amigo le tuviera que decir, pocas veces actuaba así.

-Creo que me estoy enamorado, Tails-Le confeso, entre entusiasmo y algo de vergüenza.

-¿De verdad? ¿De quién?-Pregunto intrigado el zorrito- ¿No será de Amy verdad?-

-¡No! Claro que no es Amy- Aclaro- Hace años, desde Sally, que no me sentía así por alguien-

-¿Y quién es la afortunada, eh?- Dijo dándole pequeños codazos en forma de broma.

-Bueno- Sonic se sonrojo- Ese es un problema. Espero que no te moleste-

-¿Por qué habría de molestarme?-Pregunto extrañado.

-Es Shadow- Y esperando atentamente la reacción de Tails.

La cara del pequeño fue de una sorpresa instantánea y luego de una fuerte risa que paro solo al ver la cara de ofendido de Sonic. Entonces volvió a tener un rostro sorprendido.

-¿Lo dices enserio?- Pregunto el zorrito.

-Claro que si-

-¿Shadow?-

-Si-

-Oh, bueno –Pensó un poco antes de hablar- Supongo que ustedes pasaron de ser enemigos a ser amigos- El mayor asintió- Y ahora son muy buenos amigos. Con el tiempo que pasan juntos llegaste a conocer un lado de Shadow que creo que todos los demás no conocemos- Sonic asintió otra vez- Entonces me alegro por tus sentimientos, Sonic- Le dio unas palmadas en el hombre, apoyándolo.

-Sabía que no te molestaría- Sonic le dio un abrazo a su hermanito- ¿Y sabes la mejor parte? ¡Shadow siente lo mismo por mi! Así que iré a decirle ahora mismo esto- Estaba a punto de salir corriendo pero Tails lo tomo fuertemente del brazo.

-¡Espera, Sonic!-

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto extrañado.

-Debes pensar esto muy bien. Se que no conozco a Shadow como tu, pero se que es alguien que ha sufrido mucho. Y si el verdaderamente siente algo por ti y tu lo dañas...- Tails veía como el semblante del erizo se iba ensombreciendo.

-¿Crees que lo lastimaría?-

-¡No! Se que nunca le harías daño a nadie. Shadow es muy fuerte, pero su corazón es frágil, Sonic. Debes estar seguro de lo que quieres tu, porque si te equivocas...-

-¿Podría perder a Shadow?-

-Con lo difícil que debe ser para el comenzar a querer a alguien, le tomaría mucho tiempo reponerse de algo así, Sonic-

-Tienes razón, Tails. Como siempre- Le sonrió triste- Gracias-

-Lo siento, Sonic- Realmente lo sentía, pero tenía que prevenirlo.

-No, es verdad lo que dices. No puedo actuar con él como si fuera cualquier otra persona, debo tener cuidado. Pensare bien en lo que quiero-

-Bien- Una duda asalto la mente de Tails- ¿Por qué crees que Shadow siente algo por ti?- Sonic se asustó un poco ante la pregunta.

-¡Oh! Bueno...yo...- No podía contarle que Shadow se había ido porque tuvo una especie de sueño erótico con el- Solo me lo dijo- Mintió y rio nerviosamente.

-¿Solo te lo dijo?- Pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Si. Bueno, no. Yo lo presioné para que lo dijera-

-¡Oh! Por más que lo intento no puedo imaginarlo expresando sentimientos- Comento.

La conversación a partir de aquí giro en otro sentido gracias a la increíble habilidad de Sonic para cambiar de tema.

Decidieron llamar a Cream y a Amy para explicarles lo que había pasado la noche anterior, ya que ambas chicas estaban muy preocupadas por sus amigos.

Terminaron yendo a casa de la conejita para hablar con ellas y al final se quedaron a cenar, como casi siempre que iban de visita. Todo lo que Cream y su madre preparaban era demasiado delicioso como para resistirse.

A pesar de estar riendo animadamente en compañía de sus amigos, Sonic no podía evitar sentirse triste. Ahora que sentía algo por Shadow, ahora que podía corresponderle, tenía miedo de hacerlo ¿Por qué? Porque si llegaba a lastimarlo, seguramente no volvería a ver al erizo negro. Y perder a Shadow otra vez era algo impensable, algo que jamás se permitiría. Tendría que guardarse sus sentimientos para si mismo. Cuando se sentirá seguro, se confesaría, solo esperaba que cuando eso pasara, Shadow aun lo quisiera.

Todo volvió a la normalidad al día siguiente. El erizo se despertó muy temprano esa mañana pues Knuckles llego a su casa.

-Sonic, necesito que me acompañes a la casa de Shadow-

-¿Para que, Knuckles?- Pregunto el Erizo bostezando.

-Creo que le debo una disculpa al emo- Respondió controlado su orgullo, Sonic se rio.

-El no está molesto contigo. Pero ven, vamos. De todas formas pensaba pasar a saludarlo-

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa del erizo oscuro. Siguieron hablando de trivialidades y Knuckles le comento a Sonic que un días cumpliría otro mes con su novia.

Finalmente llegaron a la pequeña casa del erizo, Sonic se paró frente a la puerta pero no toco.

-¡Shadow!- Grito Sonic en la entrada y la puerta no tardo en abrirse.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- Shadow salió de su hogar y se paró frente a ellos con una taza de café en la mano.

-Knuckles quiere disculparse por ser un idiota- Respondió, con las manos detrás de la cabeza despreocupadamente y recibió una mirada de enojo por parte del rojo.

-¿A quién le dices idiota, idiota?-

-Como sea. El punto es que quiere pedirte perdón- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-No es necesario. Solo fue un mal entendido- Le dio un sorbo a su café mañanero.

-No, Shadow. Uno debe aceptar cuando se equivoca- Se acercó al erizo negro para quedar frente a frente-Y yo me equivoque. No solo te golpee, también dije cosas de las que me arrepiento. Así que te pido que aceptes mis disculpas- Le tendió una mano y espero una respuesta.

\- Mm- Shadow miro la mano tendida ante él y la acepto- Yo también tome malas decisiones-

-Estas perdonado-

-Tu también-

-Pero no vuelvas a tocar a mi novia- Amenazó, mitad en broma y mitad en serio.

-Créeme que no volverá a pasar nada parecido- Contesto Shadow sonriendo, el erizo azul y el equidna soltaron una risa.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- Pregunto Sonic, aburrido ya.

-Podrían acompañarme a conseguir un regalo para Rouge-

-¿No deberías pedir un concejo femenino para eso?- Pregunto Shadow.

-Yo tengo suficiente experiencia con chicas como para conseguir algo, Knuckles. Yo te ayudare- Expreso con mucha confianza.

-Está bien- Acepto, no tenia nada que perder.

-Adiós- Se despidió Shadow, dispuesto a regresar a su casa.

-Tu vienes con nosotros- Casi ordo el erizo de ojos verdes.

-No, gracias-

-Vamos, Shadow. Sera divertido- Insistió el equidna.

-Mm- Lo pensó- Necesito comprar algunas cosas-

-¡Perfecto! Iremos de compras-

-Ahora suenas como una chica- Rio Knuckles.

-Ay, gracias- Respondió en broma Sonic con una mano en la cadera.

Apenas llegar a la ciudad, fueron a la calle con más tiendas para mujeres. Todo estaba lleno de tiendas de ropa y zapatos, tanto así que los tres chicos se sentían perdidos, todos los lugares se veían tan diferentes y a la vez tan parecidos.

La cantidad de gente estaba incomodando bastante a Shadow ya que apenas había espacio para caminar. Odiaba esa parte de la ciudad, ya había estado allí con Rouge y fueron horas de sufrimiento, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado.

-¡Allí!- Grito el erizo, y antes de que los otros dos pudieran ver donde apuntaba, el héroe los había tomado de un brazo y los había arrastrado a una tienda en particular.

-¿Le-le-lencería?- Knuckles estaba paralizado allí dentro. Viendo la cantidad de conjuntos de ropa de todos colores y...tamaños. Además había chicas mirando cosas que voltearon a verlos y se rieron entre ellas, provocando que el equidna se sonrojara aún más- No deberíamos estar aquí, Sonic-

-¿Cómo que no?-Pregunto Sonic sin verlo, revolviendo ropa- ¡Mira esto!- Dijo tomando un conjunto de lencería de encaje violeta- ¡Es perfecto para ella!-

Knuckles al verlo no pudo contestar. No podía moverse de imaginarse a su novia usando eso. Sentía que en cualquier momento se desangraría o se desmallaría.

Shadow por su parte se había sentado en un pequeño banco de espera, a solo unos pasos de sus amigos. Miraba atentamente la escena de aquellos dos y se reía para sus adentros. Hasta que una chica se le acerco.

-¡Oh! ¡Que gusto verlo otra vez por aquí!-Dijo alegremente la chica que tenía una remera de la tienda de ropa y un carnet especial que la identificaba como una de las dependientas- ¿Qué está buscando hoy?-

Knuckles y Sonic al escucharlo se voltearon para verlo, totalmente sorprendidos y estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿Ya habías venido a este lugar?- Pregunto el equidna luego de parar de reírse.

-Si. El señor viene a menudo- Contesto la dependienta antes de que el erizo negro pudiera defenderse- Aunque no veo a la chica que siempre lo acompaña- Dijo la chica mirando hacia todos lados buscando a su clienta- Es una murciélago muy hermosa-

Fue entonces que la sonrisa chico azul y el rojo se borraron completamente.

-¿Vienes a comprar lencería con mi novia?- Le grito knuckles a punto de saltar a matar a Shadow.

La dependienta se alejó lentamente, tratando de no ser percibida, para atender a otros clientes, pero siempre con una oreja libre para escuchar lo que decían los tres chicos esos.

-Ella compra toda su ropa interior aquí. Yo solo la acompaño- Explico simplemente.

-¿Acompañas a una chica a compra ropa interior?- Esta vez era Sonic, que tenía que aceptar que su vena de los celos había saltado.

-Si-

-¡No quiero que vuelvas a venir aquí con mi novia!- Le grito el equidna. Pero por respuesta solo recibió una sonrisa del erizo negro.

-Bien. Ya no necesitare escusas para negarme- Respondió feliz el bicolor.

-Uff- Sonic suspiro, aliviado- Creo que será mejor que busquemos otro regalo-

-Si, será lo mejor-

-¿Qué les parece una joya?- Pregunto Shadow, no queriendo participar mucho pero si queriendo que todo esto terminara.

Y así salieron corriendo de allí y fueron a tienda de joyería, donde todo brillaba increíblemente.

-¡Esto es perfecto!- Grito knuckles encontrando un hermoso collar.

Shadow no podía creer que no conociera a su novia lo suficiente para saber que lo que más amaba eran las joyas, no era ningún secreto, ¡Había intentado quitarle la master Emerald durante años! Llego a la conclusión de que el equidna simplemente no tenía muchas luces.

-Es muy bonito, Knuckles- Dijo Sonic, mirando el collar en su estuche negro- ¿Crees que le guste, Shadow?-

-Claro- Respondió, era de oro y brillaba ¿cómo no habría de gustarle?

-Me lo llevo-

Salieron de la tienda y a partir de allí sus caminos se dividieron. El equidna no podía esperar para darle su regalo a su pareja, por lo que iría a visitarla a la su departamento y le daría una sorpresa. Los erizos se quedaron solos e increíblemente decidieron caminar tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad, camino a sus hogares.

-¿Te gustaría ir a comer?- Pregunto Sonic.

-La verdad es que tengo hambre- Respondió Shadow.

-Podemos ir por una hamburguesa. Hay un buen lugar cerca de aquí- Dijo el héroe animado, doblando en una esquina, seguido de cerca por el erizo negro.

Llegaron a un pequeño restaurante que solo hacia comida rápida, se sentaron en una mesa y enseguida fueron atendidos.

-Una hamburguesa de la casa. ¿Tu que quieres, Shadow?-

-Es la primera vez que vengo. Me arriesgaré y confiare en tu escaso sentido del gusto- Bromeo.

-¡Oye! Tengo buen gusto-

-Claro. Lo mismo que él, por favor- Le dijo al chico que los entendía, que no pudo evitar reírse, y que anoto todo en una hoja para luego irse, dejándolos solos.

-Gracias por haber venido a ayudar a knuckles. Habríamos tardado todo el día con lo del regalo-

-No fue nada. De todas formas tenía que venir a la ciudad- Respondió- Hacen una bonita pareja ¿No crees?-Opino.

-Si, es cierto- Confirmo Sonic y se quedó pensando un poco. – Sabes, creo que tomare tu concejo respecto a Amy-

-¿Qué concejo?- No recordaba nada de eso.

-Lo de hablar seriamente con ella-

-Ah, es verdad. Creo que sería lo mejor-

-No quería herir sus sentimientos. Pero conmigo no tiene oportunidad y es mejor que lo sepa y que pueda mirar a alguien más en vez de perder el tiempo conmigo- Pensaba realmente que ahora que él estaba enamorado de Shadow, Amy no podía hacer nada con él.

-Vaya- Dijo en todo sorprendido.

-¿Qué?-

-Al fin estas madurando, faker- Se burló el erizo negro.

Sonic trato de hacerse el ofendido, pero al final termino riendo abiertamente.

Fue un almuerzo muy ameno para Shadow, pero Sonic luchaba por no sentir que era una cita con la persona que quería. No podía pensar eso, porque le hacía recordar que no podía confesársele a Shadow, y en cierta forma sentía que le estaba mintiendo. Sin embargo, lo estaba pasando muy bien. Siempre que estaban juntos lo pasaba muy bien. Pero sabía que ahora que era consciente de sus sentimientos las cosas se pondrían más difíciles, intentar contener sus sentimientos siempre fue algo difícil.

* * *

Hola, pambisitos.

Después de mucho tiempo, aquí el capitulo 10.

Poco a poco estoy volviendo a mi vida normal.

Lo lamento si encuentran mas errores de los normales, me esta costando mucho escribir, pero lo hago con amor : 3

Gracias por comentarios y su apoyo, me hacen feliz ^^


	11. Chapter 11

_Capitulo 11_

Nuestro pobre héroe estaba pasado por uno de los peores meses de su vida, el muchacho al que quería secretamente, y por quien aún no podía mostrar sus sentimientos, había salido en una misión ultra secreta con su mejor amiga: la murciélago más sensual que podía existir. Y Sonic se había quedado allí, sin saber dónde iban, sin saber que tan peligroso era y sin saber cuándo volvieran ya que Shadow no fue muy específico al respecto. Había usado todos los métodos que conocía para sacarle información al de ojos carmín, pero no pudo conseguir nada de nada.

Normalmente Sonic no se habría preocupado por eso, era una situación que se repetía constantemente por el trabajo que hacían Rouge y Shadow. Además, ambos eran extremadamente fuertes, admitía que el erizo negro era casi tan fuerte como él. Pero ahora, luego de auto descubrir sus sentimientos, las cosas cambiaban, estaba realmente preocupado y la idea de que podía salir algo mal en la misión, y que él no podría estar allí para ayudar, estaba en su cabeza todo el tiempo.

-_Incluso Knuckles se ve más tranquilo con todo esto_\- Pensó, viendo al equidna comer y charlar animadamente.

Se sentía realmente idiota pensando en eso en un día tan hermoso.

Habían salido a un picnic con su hermanito Tails, Cream, Amy y Knuckles. Estaban en el hermoso parque de la ciudad, no sabría decirse si era más lindo de día o de noche. Estando de día podían apreciarse la variedad de flores de estación, colocadas de forma perfecta, incluso había arbustos que habían sido podados para darles formas de animales.

Ellos estaban sentados bajo un gran cerezo, sobre una gran extensión de césped perfectamente cortado, que se llenaba otras personas jugando, paseado o simplemente disfrutando del perfecto día soleado. La brisa que soplaba acariciaba las púas de Sonic y lo tranquilizaba.

-¿Quieres un sándwich?- Pregunto Tails, que estaba sentado a su derecha, ofreciéndole un plato con los bocados.

-Gracias- Le dedico una sonrisa y tomo tres para comerlos. Estaban deliciosos.

Cream y Amy llevaban planeando ese día hace una semana, y realmente se habían lucido con todo lo que prepararon, todo había sido elaborado por las manos de aquellas doncellas que reían al ver a Knuckles atragantarse por comer muy rápido.

-¿Te gusta lo que prepare para ti, Sonikku?- Dijo con esa voz enamorada que tenía, estaba sentada del lado izquierdo de Sonic, sosteniéndose de su brazo y tomando su mano cada vez que podía.

-Está muy rico, Amy- Sonrió y siguió comiendo.

En realidad, la mitad de la comida que había allí era especialmente para él, hecho con las manos de eriza rosa que lo amaba con todo su corazón. Originalmente el picnic era solo para ellos dos, pero Sonic se negó a salir sin sus demás amigos y Amy tuvo que renunciar al almuerzo romántico en el parque.

-¡Me alegro tanto!- Le dijo, dándole un inesperado y fuerte abrazo.

-Tranquila, Amy- Trato de apartarla con delicadeza.

-Me hubiera gustado que viniéramos nosotros dos solos el día de hoy- Dijo ella, aprovechando que la conejita, el equidna y el zorrito los habían dejado fuera de su conversación- ¿Crees que podríamos tener nuestro propia picnic privado pronto?- Le pidió, con ojos soñadores.

-Yo…-Tenia que inventar una excusa, rápido. Oh, espera, tal vez era un buen momento para hacer algo que debía haber hecho hace tanto tiempo- Amy ¿podríamos dar un paseo solos más tarde, o tal vez mañana? Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante-Soltó, esperando no arrepentirse de ello.

-¡Claro, mi lindo Sonic! Sera mañana, así puedo buscar una ropa adecuada para nuestra cita- Estaba tan emocionada.

-¿Cita?- Pregunto Tails, mirando a Sonic seriamente.

-¡No es una cita!- Se defendió el erizo azul. Amy se rio dulcemente.

-Claro que es una cita, no seas tan tímido, Sonikku-

-Amy, de verdad, no es una cita. Solo quiero dar un paseo contigo para hablar tranquilos- Trato de aclarar la situación lo antes posible.

-Y así será, mi amor, no te preocupes estaré hermosa- Le aseguro.

-¿Podría ser esta noche?- No quería que se siguiera ilusionando mas tiempo o todo seria peor.

-¿Por qué tienes tanto apuro? Así no podre arreglarme adecuadamente-

-No es necesario que te arregles, Amy-

-¡Oh, Sonikku!- Grito ella al abrazarlo nuevamente- Que bonito que me digas eso-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa dije?- Dijo confundido, intentarlo apartarla otra vez.

-Que no necesito arreglarme para estar hermosa-

-Ah…claro-

-¿Qué tal si jugamos al voleibol?- Pregunto Tails. Señalando a otro grupo de cinco que estaba poniendo una red improvisada en el parque.

-¡Es perfecto para bajar todo lo que comí!- Dijo Knuckles, poniéndose de pie y estirando- ¿Qué tal una competencia, Sonic?- Lo reto con la mirada.

-Claro, amigo- Se puso de pie de un salto y también comenzó a estirar- ¿Quién más se apunta?-

-Siempre estaré contigo animándote- Le dijo la eriza rosa entusiasmada.

-Ahora los alcanzo. Juntare la basura para tirarla- Dijo la conejita mientras agarraba una bolsa para poner los restos de comida-

-Yo ayudare a Cream, Sonic- El zorrito comenzó a ayudar- Cuando terminemos iremos con ustedes-

-¡Vale!- Respondieron el rojo y el azul y se alejaron para unirse a los demás jugadores.

Apenas llegaron a donde estaba el grupo chicos arreglando la red, se presentaron y fueron bien recibidos por una pantera que fumaba, un zorro muy amigable, un gato presumido, un lobo que parecía el mas cuerdo de todos. El quinto integrante era un gato negro que se mantuvo lejos de ellos, Sonic le grito para que se acercara pero fue ignorado. Comenzaron a charlar mientras esperaban a Tails y a Cream.

Se pasaron la tarde jugando al voleibol, Sonic se distrajo de Shadow poniendo su atención en el juego con tal de ganarle a Knuckles. Llego un momento en que los demás miembros del equipo estaban de mas, los únicos en tocar la pelota eran el erizo y el equidna. El partido tomo un tono mucho más serio y los demás jugadores dejaron la cancha para mirar asombrados como Knuckles y Sonic jugaban agresivamente.

Cuando por fin Sonic consiguió ganar el reñido juego, estaban tan exhaustos que se sentaron en el césped a beber algo con sus nuevos amigos del parque. Sonic bebía una botella de agua mientras miraba a esos chicos, había algo extraño.

-Oigan. ¿Puede ser que los conozca de algún lugar?- Pregunto Sonic.

-No creo- Respondió la pantera que anteriormente se había presentado como Zaiten- Vivimos en el otro extremo de la ciudad- Explico- No solemos venir por aquí.

-Ya veo-

La conversación siguió hasta el atardecer, cuando decidieron que era hora de partir, pues comenzaba a hacer frio. El invierno estaba próximo y hacia las noches muy frescas. Fue cuando se habían despedido de chicos del parque para irse, al darse vuelta y comenzar a caminar con sus amigos hacia su casa, que Sonic escuchó como el zorro decía "Zaiten" de una forma infantil que tuvo que darse vuelta para verlos otra vez.

_-¡Son ellos!-_ Grito mentalmente- _No puedo creerlo. Son los chicos del manga gay que me dio Shadow_\- Dijo incrédulo, viendo como el zorro se colgaba del cuello de la pantera para que este le devolviera su celular. Ahora entendía porque le parecían familiares, y también entendía porque los habían puesto como pareja, se veían adorables juntos.

Sonic siguió caminando con sus amigos, hundido en sus pensamientos, hasta que las imágenes eróticas del zorro y la pantera volvieron a su mente y su rostro enrojeció-_ Oh por Dios. Menos mal que no me di cuenta de quienes eran. No sabía cómo podría seguirles viendo a la cara sin que esos dibujos perturbadores volvieran a mi mente_\- Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y suspiro aliviando, pensando que seguramente no los volvería a ver por lo que no tendría que preocuparse por eso.

Caminaron tranquilamente hasta la casa de la conejita, ya era de noche y las estrellas se alzaban brillantes en ausencia de la luna. Se despidieron y el equidna se marchó a la isla donde tenía su hogar.

-Aah- Bostezó sonoramente el zorrito- Chicos, estoy muy cansado ya. Creo que los dejare solos- Dijo, guiñándole disimuladamente un ojo a Sonic, para que entienda lo que quería hacer.

El erizo agradeció haberle contado a Tails que tenía planeado hablar con la muchacha rosa.

-Hasta mañana, Tails- Se despidió Amy.

-Te veo en la casa, Tails- Le dijo Sonic.

El zorrito se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, rezando para que todo saliera bien entre los erizos.

-Oh que hermoso poder admirar este cielo juntos ¿No te parece, Sonic?- Dijo la chica, mirando el cielo, esperando ver una estrella fugaz, quería pedir un deseo.

-Escucha, Amy- Sonic junto valor mientras se detenía en mitad del camino, ya estaban cerca de la casa Rose.

-¿Qué sucede, Sonic?- pregunto ella confundida.

-Yo….- Juntaba valor, estaba pensando hacer esto desde hacía un par de semanas, pero el valor le faltaba- Yo quiero decirte algo importante y quiero que me escuches bien ¿Si? Es algo serio- Tenía que salir bien, tenía que cuidar sus palabras.

-¡Claro¡ Puedes decirme cualquier cosa, Sonikku- Dijo ella, pensando que le confesaría un secreto tal vez.

-Amy, eres una chica preciosa, una de mis mejores amigas. Pero no puedes seguir actuando como si fuéramos más que eso. Me pones muy incómodo y… No está bien que hagas eso-La miraba a los ojos lo más serio que podía, tratando de decir todo de forma ordenada y coherente.

-Pero, Sonic, todo lo que hago es para ganarme tu amor. Quiero que veas que puedo ser tu novia- Dijo ella, ofendida por las palabras del chico que amaba- Además, no hago nada malo. Tengo derecho a querer ganarme el corazón del erizo que amo y nada puede detenerme-

-Amy, lo digo enserio. Nunca te ganaras mi amor así. Además ya me-me gusta alguien- Dudo en si sería bueno decirle lo último.

-¿¡Que?!-Grito sorprendida mientras el enojo se formaba en su rostro- ¿¡Quién es?! – Exigió saber, pero Sonic no respondió- ¿¡Quién es la chica?! Tengo que hablar con ella. ¿¡En que momento paso esto?!- Comenzó a gritar, mientras apretaba sus puños y su rostro enrojecía de ira.

-No te diré quién es, no es importante eso. Lo que trato de hacer que comprendas es que- Fue interrumpido.

-¡Déjame hablar con ella! ¡Yo arreglare todo esto!-

-No, Amy. No hay nada que arreglar y no tienes nada que hablar con la persona que me gusta. Todo está bien, eres tu la que debe calmarse y entender- Trataba de poner una cara amable pero seria, para que la chica comprendiera la situación.

-¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡¿Sabiendo que alguien intenta llevarse lo que es mío!?- Su enfado solo crecía a casa segundo.

-¡Yo no soy tuyo! No soy de nadie. Y debes entender eso. Siempre te querré como mi amiga, Amy. Pero debes entender que tu comportamiento nos incomoda a todos, y no puedes obligarme a que te amé. Los sentimientos no pueden obligarse, Amy. Así que por favor, solo se mi amiga-Pidió y trato de poner una mano en el hombro de la chica que miraba el piso temblando de enojo.

-¡No!- Se quitó de un golpe la mano de Sonic y lo miro con ojos al borde de las lágrimas- Trabaje muy duro para ganarme tu corazón y me reúso que alguien más lo consiga tan fácilmente. La contrataré y arreglare todo esto- Se dio la vuelta y corrió.

-Amy…- No la siguió. La vio correr hacia su casa y sintió algo romperse dentro de él. Se sentía tan culpable. Sabía que esto pasaría, pero era lo mejor para todos. Amy merecía gastar su tiempo en alguien que pudiera corresponderle.- Lo siento- Se disculpó al aire y se fue, hacia su casa. Se convencido de que pasarían unos días y que Amy se recuperaría, solo necesitaba tiempo.

-¡Ya llegue!- Dijo al entrar a la casa y vio a Tails comiendo pizza en el sofá mientras veía una película. Sonic se tiró junto a él.

-¿Qué tal Amy?-Interrogo curioso.

-Esta enojadísima. Juró encontrar a la "chica" que quiero y arreglar las cosas con sus propias manos. Luego se fue corriendo llorando y hecha una furia hacia su casa- Explico tomando una trozo de comida- Salió lo mejor que pudo salir-

-No te sientas culpable, Sonic- Sabía que era eso lo que pensaba exactamente, lo conocía tan bien- Era lo mejor que podías hacer por ella y por ti-

-Supongo…- Suspiro, eso no hacía que no se sintiera como un malvado rompe corazones.

Los días pasaban, las tardes se hacían mas frías, Shadow no volvía, Sonic comenzaba a extrañarlo y a preocuparse cada vez más, mientras Amy aparentemente estaba interrogando a todos los amigos y conocidos de su príncipe azul para saber quién era su rival en el amor.

Esto último al héroe no le pareció tan importante, en realidad se veía venir algo así o peor. Lo primero que se imagino fue que la eriza lo amenazaría con su martillo para que le confesara todo lo que quería saber, pero eso extrañamente no sucedió. La muchacha rosa se había mantenido alejada de él, simplemente se había encargado de hostigar a todos a quienes su amor conocía.

Dejando el tema de la chica enamorada de lado, y ocupándose de su propio corazón, el pasaba todos los días por la casa del erizo negro, esperando encontrarlo, pero nunca ocurría. Shadow le había dicho que cuando volviera de la misión le avisaría, pero esperar no era el fuerte del héroe.

Comenzaba a pensar que si le confesaba sus sentimientos al erizo negro, y este lo aceptaba, Sonic podría obligarlo a no salir más a misiones secreta tan peligrosas. Siendo pareja tendría el legítimo derecho a obligar a su novio a quedarse en casa aunque lo hiciera con cara de amargado. De todas formas, Shadow siempre tenía esa cara de amargado ¿Qué diferencia habría?

Se rio de sí mismo ante tal pensamiento, el nunca haría eso. Tal vez buscaría la forma de hacer que Shadow lo llevara con él a las misiones, o que le dijera de que se trataba para así poder ayudarlo de ser necesario. ¿Shadow compartiría esos secretos con su pareja si tuviera una?

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cómo sería Shadow de novio? Era imposible imaginarlo actuando románticamente. La imagen de un erizo negro recitando un poema, con un ramo de rosas en las manos, y con el rostro sonrojado, se le formo en la mente y soltó una carcajada. No, eso no podía pasar.

Ojala algún día pudiera saber como se comportaría Shadow con el si fuesen pareja. Lo extrañaba demasiado.


End file.
